The Forgotten
by raikis
Summary: After Natsu saves her life from prison, Lucy takes a journey to The Forbidden Woods to find answers to the markings that appeared on her and Levy. They want to know what they mean and why only them and dragon slayers can see them. Finding a prophecy and encountering the Kingdom, they face death itself. But this forgotten tale does have a happy ending. Nalu Gajevy and others. AU
1. Through Fire

a/n: The original story I published back in January was accidentally deleted, so I'm restarting. R & R? Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter One

.

The sun peeked through the cracked bricks wearing on the walls. The light was dim and faded; knowing the air outside is nothing but smoke and ash. Her throat was sore and dry, also knowing she hasn't had a drop of water in weeks or food for that matter. This is prison after all. How she got here she doesn't remember. She grew up here, so she knows no other way. For as much as she can remember, she's been here since she was a little girl; raised locked in chains and behind rusted bars.

Being alone in this cell has only become a recent thing. There was an elder woman in here by the name of Mafalda. She taught her everything she knows. How to speak, how to carry herself and act in certain situations, read, anything just name it. Then on day the guards showed up, and took her. Then she never saw her again. Not having too much experience around many people, she didn't know exactly how to feel about it when it accrued to her that she wasn't returning. But for the woman who played the role of a family, she did wonder.

Where did she go? Was she coming back? How long will it be like this?

Mafalda told her this use to be a Kingdom of magic, a place where wizards and supernatural creatures lived in peace amongst each other. Then it all changed when a man, who she doesn't know the name of ended that peace by killing the queen of the land. The woman married a normal human man who welded no magic of any sort and made him king. Everything was going well until they created a child, who possessed magic abilities stronger than the queen; no doubt they would be a fine heir for the thrown.

Looking down to her wrist which held the large rusted cuffs, she whimpered. As she tried standing to her shaky feet using a metal pipe that was sticking from the wall to help her balance, she went over everything she had learned and knows in her mind. There are many different types of magic; one over powers the other depending on who uses it. But what caught her attention was the Dragon. It is said there is one for each element; fire being the most powerful. A human being half dragon is at the top of the list of rare things.

The reason for this, she was told that it was rare for a dragon to even be spotted. So for one to possess the same abilities as one would be one in a million just about, right?

Once the laws against magic were set out, the dragons disappeared, as if they never existed. From the many stories she was told, she can't help but hold an interest in them. Another thing is the Lost Mistress, The Maiden of the Stars. She has always loved the stars and would look up to them in the night and try to count them.

When she finally made it to her feet, she ending up stiffening in her place upon hearing the chamber door being slammed open, and the footsteps coming this way.

_"When his star falls, the dragon will roar." Mafalda said, brushing the girls golden locks between her boney fingers. The girl sat comfortably next to the woman with the light weight of her head on her shoulder as she listened with much interest._

_"What do you mean?" The elder woman laughed as the girl questioned her with a curious look._

_"Lucy my dear," She smiled, "you'll know one day."_

That was the last thing she remembers before the following morning when she woke up to the woman being taken away. As the bar doors were clanked unlocked, she remained unmoved, even when they grabbed and threw her out of the cell, causing her skin into the gravel and stone floors.

_"What kind of story is this?" She asked, "How long ago did it happen?" Mafalda smiled in response, taking a short pause to take in the girls tone._

_"This story has not happen yet, but it will." Mafalda said, "The who dares to harm a dragons star, will be met with his almighty roar."_

"Tie her up." One of the men said as a few other men pinned her thin frame down and binned her hands behind her back, "Get moving." He ordered, walking ahead. Ripping her off the ground, the men pushed her forward, making her be the one walking in the middle of them. She kept her head bowed and bangs covering her face from view and keeping her eyes locked on her bare feet as they walked. She halted when the man in front of her stopped to unlock the door, allowing her to step out into the dimly lit halls.

Slowly lifting her head a bit, she looked over to a window from the corner of her eye, watching the drop scaffold move out of view as they walked further into the darkened path. She knows what's coming, and it's almost here. All her life she has dreamt about the outside; the world outside these chains and rooms of walls and bars. Is that about to come to an end? Just that single thought was enough to make her heart start to pound in fear, like an internal scream with will never be heard.

The creak of another door being opened entered her ears; the faded light of the sun making her squint her eyes as she stepped out of the building and step her bare feet onto the rough, hardened dirt. She lifted her head all the way up, looking up through the ash filled air and towards the sun as she walked up to the drop scaffold, where she will be meant to hang till death. Over the passing time, the wood under the scaffold was replaced with iron. And the pit where the bodies would go was blazed with fire, meaning to torture the victim if their neck doesn't break from the blow.

Lifting a weakened leg, she stepped up the wooden stairs one by one; showing no resistance to what's ahead. She yelped when her foot caught on the dragging chains, causing her to fall forward and collide into the floor boards. After a series of passing moments of her not moving, one of the men walked up to her and pulled her up in a standing position, shoving her in front of the rope.

She bowed her head once again as the pit beneath the floor under her was lit and the rope was tightened around her neck. And as a bunch of men gathered along the walls and tilted their weapons forward, she bit her chapped lips, allowing moist tears to silently stream down her cheeks. There was a slow second of silence as a gruff man walked over to the lever and pulled it on command, opening the floor beneath her. For a moment she felt the rope around her throat tighten. For a moment she squeezed her eyes shut as the prickles of the fire beneath her brushed her skin. Time seemed to slow as she waited for the soring pain of her neck snapping or her flesh burning to a crisp.

But before a reaction was given or anyone could tell, even herself, the rope around her was cut and she grabbed and tossed aside. Before she could come to her senses and what had just happen to catch up to her hazed mine, a roar that vibrated and violently shook the air sounded from where she was prior, making her eyes go wide. Lucy tried her best to sit up with her little strength, but even so, her hands were still tied. From what she can see, all she can make out was the form of a person standing in the middle of the ablaze flames, which made her chest squeeze.

There was movement coming from her right and the sound of heavy stomping steps filled the air as the loud cry settled down. "Get the girl!" Multiple men shouted as they surrounded her. The, whom was decided to actually be a person, standing in fire twitched an ear before turning their attention to the area they were standing, narrowing his slit eyes before dashing over, knocking most of the men aside before quickly grabbing Lucy.

Lucy was plucked off the ground, the sudden movement pushing the air from her lungs but soon refilling as she collided into her carriers chest. She felt them jolt and a sudden quick breeze hit her to let her know they were running. More so, he was running with her in his arms. Her pulse was pounding in her ear. She didn't know what to do. What was happening? Looking behind them, she come to notice that the gates to the jail hold was rapidly building distance from them. Did this mean..?

Looking over, she noticed more people joined them. A man and a woman ran beside them in her view. A top garment was missing from the males torso, but the woman was fairly dressed, quite heavy for the thick, hot air around here. Suddenly the man spun around, smashing the side of his fist into the palm of his hand and before her eyes, a wall of ice was formed behind them, separating them from any men chasing them for their escape.

Lucy then snapped her head up, meeting the face of her carrier. He was staring intensely at her, almost like he was studying her from the outside in. But he soon tore his eyes away from her and to ahead of them and picked up his pace. Like instinct, she too looked ahead, catching a grief sight of the edge of cliff before they jumped, the last thing she saw was the crashing sea before it went black.


	2. New Faces

a/n: Here's chapter two~

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Two

.

She felt her head being lifted above the surface of sea and the grip of her carriers arms tighten around her. The sound of paddling and splashing come to her ears, letting her know they were still in the water. She couldn't feel her body. It was numb and felt heavy. The water level was getting lower she can tell from her senses that they were getting closer to a shore, some land. Lucy can hear the breathes of the ones close to her as they worked their ways from the water, and she soon found herself being dropped down on her back onto a sandy surface. Her eyelids felt like a weight was on them. It felt as if her entire body was paralyzed.

The binds around her wrist was ripped off and thrown aside, allowing the blood flow to resume in her hands, tingling her nerves as she regained some feeling in them. She felt something press against her chest before some shouting erupted from the near distance. Were they in some town of some sort?

"Damnit.." The one above her grunted before suddenly ripping the tight clothing from her, making her shoot up coughing harshly to get any salt water from her system. The man patted her back with relief that she was breathing and that she didn't drown on the way here. Perhaps going over a cliff wasn't the best choice for her condition. Lucy heaved to catch her breath as she looked up to face the man who saved her life. He was no longer looking at her but to the few people next to them who just ran towards them. His hand was still on her back she noticed. Who was this man, she silently wondered as she watched him stand to his feet.

"Where's Wendy?" His deep voice filled her hearing, making her chest nearly rumble. It was a little gruff and huskier than what she has ever heard. It had some edge to it, something that peeked her. He was tall and lean from what she can tell, though her vision wasn't the straightest at the moment as her body caught up to her mind. She easily registered everything and everyone. More people were flooding in at their arrival. "We need Wendy. Now." The two he was talking to nodded their heads before running off, the man from before, who still had his upper half bare sent a look of annoyance over his shoulder before running farther off. Merely just the sight of that made her think back to time on top the cliff, when the ice appeared.

What was that exactly? It couldn't be what she thought it was.. right?

"Natsu!" The said man physically froze as a red haired woman dressed in heavy armor marched towards them, looking rather angry. "_Where_ have you been?!" She shouted once she got to his face.

"Erza," The man, Natsu began, "where's Mira?" He asked, snapping his head over to the white haired woman who pushed her way through the forming crowd.

"I'm right here!" The woman yelled, kneeling down beside Lucy with a look of concern in her eyes. Erza also kneeled before her, looking over her shoulder to the black smoke in the distance on the top of the cliff.

"Idiot, that's where you went?!" Erza shouted, slapping his shoulder. Lucy bit her tongue and scooted slightly away from the red head, seeing she was rather violent. Erza saw this and softened her gaze,

"She's terribly skinny. Did you find her there?" She asked Natsu, gesturing towards what use to be a prison.

"I'll explain later, just get her cleaned up and meet me back at the Guild." Natsu said, giving Lucy one last stare before standing up and walking away. Lucy watched his back as one of the women scooped her up in their arms and began walking towards a little house.

"She's like a feather.." Erza mumbled, not liking how skinny this girl was. When was the last time she had a meal? It's an honest surprise this girl is even living looking like this.

"Ahh, let's get her dried and cleaned up so she won't catch a cold, then we'll get her a meal or two." Mira said. Lucy swallowed at the mention of it, "What's your name? Can you speak?" She asked as Lucy slowly turned to face her, "I'm Mirajane, but please call me Mira. And this is Erza!" She chirped. Once inside the house, Erza set Lucy down on a cushion and let Mira start working on her.

"I- I'm.." Both women froze, hearing her small hoarse voice slice the air, "My name is.. Lucy." Mira and Erza turned their widened gazes at each other, surprised that she spoke. They both can immediately tell how dry her throat must have been.

"_Water_. Please go get some fresh water." Mira requested, allowing Erza to rush out to get what was needed. "Sit tight while I get the bath started." She gave a sweet smiled as she disappeared around a corner into a bathroom and soon the sound of a foist running filled the air.

Lucy sat completely still, just as she was told. These women seemed nice, she noted. One was a bit violent she can already tell, but they both have this vibe—one she can see herself getting used to be around. She looked over to the corner Mirajane had disappeared around just moments before and listened to the water running before a soft and sweet scent filled her nostrils. Forgetting what she was told, she lifted herself up from the couch and started working her way towards the bathroom, using the walls for walking support.

Finally making it there, Lucy peeked into the small room and watched as Mira set some towels on the floor around the tub and on the sink for her. She was seated neatly on the edge of the tub and she had pulled her hair back in a tail. The bath water was a light pink color with foam floating on the surface, showing she had put some bubble bath in it. Lucy was intoxicated by the smell of it.

Mira noticed her presence and gestured her over, "Come here, come here!" She smiled, standing up to help her walk in, "It's about ready, so let's get you undressed." Lucy nodded her head and bent down to the floor in a sitting position on the towels that were laid out and allowed Mira to help her undress. "How—How long have you been wearing this cloth?" Mira questioned, fingering the dried and dead fabric that was squeezing against the girls small frame. It was worn and torn in many places, and looked more like an old bag than clothes.

"Since forever." Lucy mumbled, "It was a dress of some sort.." She has been wearing the same thing all her life for as far as she knows and can remember.

Mira bit her lip. She ended up having to cut the cloth off of her; fore it was so old and small on Lucy. What a sad way to grow up, really.

"Mira," Erza walked in with the water that was requested as Lucy was slipped into the warm bath. Lucy saw this and instantly snatched it from the woman's hands and downed it, savoring the cooling feeling it brought to her raw and dry throat. She coughed a few times and tried to catch her breath before she took the next helping of water as Mira used a soft sponge to start rubbing the scraps and dirt from her arms and legs, "Wendy will be here soon as well." Erza said, watching Lucy desperately drink, "She'll tend to her once we get to the Guild."

"Well, that's good." Mira nodded as she cleansed the girl's limbs. Erza too picked up a soft sponge and started washing her as well. Lucy hadn't noticed, she was in compete bliss. This water was obviously different than the gutter water she was given, or even the rain water that dripped through the walls in her cell. This was fresh and clean. She feels she can drink this forever, but her stomach was starting to fill on it and she's sure she would be making multiple restroom breaks from this, so she finished the cup and set it aside.

Lucy was truly grateful.

"- the bright side is that he saved her." Mira's voice suddenly caught her attention. Lucy hadn't even realized that they started a conversation. "Who knows what would be of her now if Natsu hadn't left and found her."

"He still left without order." Erza furrowed her brow, "He knows how dangerous it is.." If he had not left and found her, she would be dead no doubt.

"Well, it's already set and done." Mira stated, "She's here now, and we're involved."

"You're right, there's no helping it now." Erza replied, "Best we can do now is finish this up, get her to the Guild to Wendy and get some food in her."

After her bath, they drained the water and dried Lucy off before bringing her back in the living room to fit her for clothing. It was rather hard, seeing how small she was but they eventually found a decent fit for her. They had gotten her together rather quickly, even though they also ended up cutting a lot of her hair off. It was dead and matted, and very long. It went well down her back before they cut it. As of now, it was at shoulders length and healthier looking and feeling.

She fingered it thoughtfully, actually liking it. Seeing the two older women trying their best with her at the moment made her feel a warmth in the pit of her stomach. They wore smiles and shared thoughtful opinions even though she's still sitting there. What Natsu did and what they're doing…

"A—Ah, Lucy!" Erza panicked, seeing the fresh tears filling the girl's eyes, "Are you in pain? Did we hurt you?" Lucy shook her head as she wiped her eyes, "Then.. what is it?"

She hiccupped, "Thank you," Mira and Erza softened their gaze on the girl, "I don't deserve any of this, I—" She hiccupped again. Her life, so fast just took an unexpected turn. She was expecting to die, not to be saved. Why is she alive? She wonders she reason for it. Mafalda told her fate has ways, but what is hers? The feeling of the cool salty tears streaming down her raw cheeks and the burning sensation that filled her nose is one she hasn't felt in a long while.

"Oh." Mira smiled and brought the girl in a tight hug, but was careful about it.

Erza as well hugged her. This girl has been through a tough life, hasn't she?

"I want to go see Natsu now, please." Lucy mumbled, her stomach growling a moment later. She flushed, "Um.." Mira and Erza laughed.

Mira and Erza guided her through the Guild doors and looked around for an empty seat for her. Lucy looked around for a head of salmon hair curiously, but was starting to feel that multiply eyes that were boring into her. She shifted her weight. Was she being stared at? The building was loud and full of rough housing. People were fighting, drinking, yelling, and much more.

"_BASTARD!_"

She heard a loud yell from the opposite side of the room, and saw a table launched through the air towards where she was standing. Lucy gasped, feeling her heart skip a beat in fear as she moved behind Erza without thought. The table collided into Ezra's torso, cracking and breaking upon hitting impact of her armored attire.

Everyone in the room froze.

"Who threw that?!" Erza shouted, brushing some dust from her armor. When no answer came, she tried a different approach, "Where's Natsu?"

A thump sounded from the back of the room as everyone moved aside before only one man stood in sight. Lucy, upon seeing him, moved out from where she was standing behind Erza.

"Natsuu!" Mira sang, waving to the salmon haired male before Erza stepped forward.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted, causing the man to jump.

Lucy watched as Natsu stumbled across a table top as Erza stomped towards him, fist tightly balled at her sides with a glare on her face. "Uh—" Mira gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty table and set her there, ushering a few words before going off to get the promised meal. The mention of 'food' bringing her attention away from the ruckus for a few moments before a small girl appeared in front of her, wearing one of the most innocent smiles she has ever seen.

And she hasn't seen many.

Before Lucy could say a word, the girl beat her to it, "You're Lucy, right?" She nodded, "I'm Wendy!"


	3. Mysterious Markings

a/n: It's dumb that the story was deleted twice - an accident the first time. I re-posted it because when it was recovered all the followers were lost so I felt embarrassed and I still do. I'm sorry if this is confusing you, forgive me. :(

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Three

.

"Wendy?" Lucy echoed, causing the girl to nod. Was this the girl who was going to look her over? She's so young! Before any other words were exchanged, Wendy got down on her knees and gently took Lucy's ankle in her hands and looked over her wounds. Lucy didn't know this girl and was a little keen on letting her touch her, but she feels she can trust her, she seems nice in her eyes.

The sudden plate of food that was set in front of her caught her undivided attention away from the girl, and before she could control herself, she was already stuffing her face. A few other people had walked up to her and slipped into the booth with her, but she was too occupied. This food is amazing! She's so hungry.

"Glad she's cleaned up and dressed, she looked nearly dead out there." A male voiced from across from her.

"She looks so skinny—it makes Juvia worried somewhat." A female said next, the tone of her voice laced with worry and a little curiosity. Lucy recognized the voices—especially the males. So she looked up, cheeks puffed slightly out from the food. Turns out the couple sitting in front of her were the two from the cliff—who helped save her.

"Lucy, was it?" The male asked her with his arms crossed over his chest. Though his expression looked clam and bored, his eyes seemed to hold about as much worry in them as the females next to him. She nodded in response, "We're glad you're okay. Juvia here wouldn't stop moaning over it." He jabbed his thumb towards the woman next to him, sighing.

"Juvia was very worried!" Juvia exclaimed, looking slightly offended, "Gray was worried too!" The man grunted, turning to the side to where his back was towards them. Juvia turned back to Lucy, "We were afraid you drowned in the short amount of time in the water—even though Juvia had a bubble around you—she thought your body couldn't handle it."

Lucy set her eating utensils down and paused. She doesn't remember anything after they jumped, besides when she woke on the beach with Natsu. So she had only blacked out. "I'm fine." She said, loud enough for them to hear. Juvia's expression seemed to relax as a smile came to her lips, and Lucy could help but smile back.

A sudden sharp pain shot up her leg from her ankle, making her jump and shriek, catching the attention of anyone near. Juvia was on her feet next to the girl by where Wendy was, her eyes dripping in worry. Gray had also shot up and Erza and Natsu had frozen in their places. Wendy started apologizing over and over for hurting her, saying she didn't mean it.

"Lucy, please forgive me! I—I didn't mean to turn it that way, it's just that—" Wendy was very upset for hurting her she could tell, and it actually warmed Lucy that someone was.

"It's okay; I was just surprised that's all." Lucy smiled, twisting her ankle slowly to adjust the pain.

"You scared Juvia!" Juvia yelled, but she didn't seem angry. "Lucy shouldn't do that!"

She didn't scream on purpose though.

"I'm sorry.." Lucy apologized, noticing that they were drawing more attention to themselves. Erza walked over to the group with Natsu hanging from her hand. The armored woman slipped into the booth seat across from her, tossing Natsu next to her before settling into the seat.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Lucy just was hurt but she's fine." Gray simply said, "It was an accident."

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked, ignoring what Gray had just said.

"I'm okay." Lucy nodded, noticing how Gray threw his hands up. Out of annoyance perhaps?

If she were to be honest with herself, she was feeling a little light headed and her arm was stinging—some food should help she thought, leaning back up in her seat to resume eating her meal, and God was it a good meal.

Wendy seemed to be hesitant somewhat after hurting her, but the girl's shoulders relaxed showing she was more comfortable. Her ankle still stung, but other than that she was fine.

There was a loud thud coming from under the table as Natsu struggled in his seat, trying to sit up straight. Lucy thought he must have hit his head and watched him rub his new lump with a scowl on his face. She was gonna asked if he was alright, like any normal person would before someone slipped into the seat next to her, making her jerk in surprise.

Looking the right of her, she came nearly face to face with a girl—a young woman about her age, perhaps? Younger? She was smiling sweetly towards her with her elbows up against the table and her chin in her palms, her blue hair framing the sides her face neatly.

Lucy was drawn in by her warm aura. Who is she?

"Lucy, right?" Even her voice was warm—but it was small to her ears. Lucy nodded, "I'm Levy! It's nice to meet you—you've had everyone worried. Are you alright?" Levy asked, setting her arms down to her lap.

Again, Lucy nodded. If it weren't for Natsu and the others, who knows what would be of her now. She might as well be dead.

"I think you and Levy here will hit it off great." Erza smiled, "I'm going to talk to the Guild master, I'll catch up soon if I can." She said as she stood from her seat, leaving them.

_Guild master?_ Lucy wanted to ask about it but decided to remain silent. Instead she sat still and continued eating. That is—until something on Levy caught her eye. The girl had pulled a small book out—from where beats her but that's not what caught her attention about her. On the inside of her right wrist was a mark. A tattoo perhaps?

Lucy swallowed the food that was in her mouth and scooted a little closer to Levy and pointed, "Is that a tattoo?" She asked, causing the young woman to freeze. Everyone around them paused as well. Lucy tried to ignore the looks of shock she was receiving from all ends and looked closer at the mark.

_Was it a tattoo?_ She wondered. She made it out to be the shape of a dragon. It was black with a silver lining around it, giving it a glow.

It was beautiful.

"You mean you can see that?" Gray sputtered, looking at her like she was crazy.

Lucy looked confused.

"Lucy.." Levy placed a hand over her wrist and fingered the smooth surface of her skin. She looked surprised—more surprised than Lucy would ever think someone would be. Why?

"What is it?" Her voice shook. She doesn't like how they're looking at her. Should she not have asked about it?

"Juvia does not see anything on Levy." Juvia shook her head. "Didn't Natsu see the same thing not long ago?"

"Yeah—he, Wendy, and Levy were the only ones going on about it." Gray answered, "Now Lucy is too."

"But there's nothing—"

"Hang on." Natsu cut in. Seems he has recovered from hitting his head and was now into the conversation. His attention was on Lucy; staring at her like a predator would their prey. Everyone fell silent and Lucy was starting to feel uncomfortable and Closter phobic with him boring his eyes into her like that. She flushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling like crawling under a rock. What was up with him? Natsu suddenly flung his hand out to grab her and she flinched back, squeezing her eyes shut when his hand clamped onto her right wrist. Her sleeve was pulled down and a few gasps of breaths sounded around her, coming from Levy, Wendy, and himself. "Just as I thought."

As the silence stretched longer, Lucy slowly reopened her eyes to see why. Immediately her eyes fell on her wrist, which contained a mark similar to the one on Levy.

Her breath hitched.

When did this get there? Well now that she actually puts more though into it, her wrist did feel like it was stinging just before—like it was lightly burning. Is this the cause? Natsu dropped her wrist and turned to Levy as he climbed out from his seat. He assured her to stand up and to follow him and Lucy watched.

She was a little worried about how everyone was acting. Is this mark a problem?

Lucy felt her heart sink. Is it… life threatening? No—it can't be, it looks harmless in her eyes and her life was just spared. Gray and Juvia were exchanging words with Wendy. But she couldn't quite make out what they were saying since they were mumbling and whispering. Is it something they don't wish for her to hear?

She can actually understand why they're worried somewhat—this kind of came out of nowhere, right? But why isn't she worried like they are? Is it because she doesn't know what's going on?

From the corner of her eye she caught a blue blur, and she suddenly thought Levy had returned. But instead, when she turned back to see, Levy was still on the other side of the room with Natsu discussing something with Erza. No—what she found was an odd looking cat giving her a weird look equal to the one she was giving it.

She sweat dropped.

"You're Lucy?" The blue cat asked.

She nodded, "Ah—ye—"She stopped. Her jaw went slack and eyes went wide. Why is this cat speaking to her?

The cat cocked his head to the side, "Are you?"

This time she screamed, whacking the poor guy beside the head, causing it to fling across the floor. The whole Guild went alert at the scream and the atmosphere went silent and stiff for a second before they saw what had actually happen.

"Ohh—she finally met Happy, huh?" Some mumbled amusingly.

"What is wrong, Lucy?" Juvia and Wendy were at her side immediately.

"It spoke—it's talking—why did it?" Lucy sputtered all around, pointing a shaken finger at the cat who. Some people around her laughed but she ignored it. She was too focused on the animal that was just talking to her!

"Ahh—Happy? Where ya` been?" Natsu questioned as he walked towards the small feline, unfazed by what had just happen. Though, his ears were ringing like crazy.

"Natsuu!" The cat, Happy—much to Lucy's distaste—spread two large wings and raced into the man's chest, "She hit me!" He whined.

Natsu snorted, "You just scared her, Happy! It's okay."

"She still hit me!"

"Alright, alright." Natsu rubbed his friends head and marched back up towards Lucy and flopped down next to her, "Lucy, this is Happy! Happy, Lucy." He introduced them to each other. Sensing that Lucy was calming down made him grin and throw an arm around her shoulders, "He's my partner!"

"Oh," Lucy now felt terrible for what she had done, "I'm so sorry, Happy." Since Natsu had her in a headlock—a friendly one, don't worry—she bowed her head apologetically, something Mafalda said is necessary to do in these situations.

The cat pouted, "Hmp!"

"Ahh—he'll get over it." Natsu shrugged it off.

"In other news, "Erza walked over with Levy, "It's getting late, and Levy here offered to let you stay at her house until we can give you your own. Natsu and the others will stay back a little longer to talk with the Master." She explained, "Then we'll head out bright and early tomorrow towards where Levy had said."

Levy nodded, "The Forbidden Woods on the outskirts of the Kingdom—I'll explain once we get home." She smiled to Lucy, not wanting to worry her more than she already looked.

_Home?_

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to her feet and lead her to the Guild doors to leave for the night. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the serious expressions Erza and Natsu wore—who also looked worried for some reason? Natsu's expression alone leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once they were outside, Levy closed the building doors behind them and walked down a lit path that Lucy assumed lead to her home. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes—nothing but the nighttime sounds and the gravel moving under their feet to cut the quiet before Levy finally spoke.

"I was on a job with my two partners, Jet and Droy." She started, "Our job was to help an elder move a few things from his home to his storage place—we had no business in the Forest." Levy sighed and Lucy can tell she must still be disappointed in whatever happened next. "They've always accepted a challenge—especially when someone pokes at their egos—so when a boy made a bet with them, we found ourselves going to the woods when we were supposed to be going back home to the Guild. The bet was to see how long they would last in the woods, and after three hours after they went in I went in after them."

Levy unconsciously grabbed her wrist—like it was comforting her, and Lucy didn't miss this.

"Did they…?" Lucy didn't want to say the word in fear of upsetting her.

"The Forbidden woods is said to be cursed—any living soul that enters isn't known to make it out. That's why I went in after them—I was scared something had happen, and knowing them, they did get themselves into trouble." Lucy found herself standing in front of a small cottage that Levy entered, smiling and gesturing her to follow her inside. As they walked through the dark home, Levy continued talking as she looked for a candle to light, "I found them unharmed thankfully, but they had come in contact with something."

"What was it?" Lucy asked. Levy had lit a light and had set it on a shelf, allowing Lucy to see the amount of books she had surrounding every corner of the place. She found a couch and sat on it, Levy soon following suit and sat next to her.

"I don't know—I remember some growling and seeing a dark figure standing in front of us in the mist… I think it was a man, but I couldn't be sure." Levy knitted her brows together, "Next thing I knew we were waking up outside the woods, and when I got home I noticed this." She said, holding her wrist up with the dragon mark on it. "I tried researching and reading up on it, but I found nothing on it. It seems some scrolls on the dragons are missing from the library, and no doubt the one I needed."

Lucy saw the stiff expression on the girl change into a soft and warm on as she looked upon her mark. She's not worried about it?

"Even though everyone is worried about it—I like it." Levy smiled, running her thumb over the black and silver mark on her wrist, "It makes me feel like I'm not alone, you know?"

Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement. The others wouldn't understand but Lucy somewhat can.

After a while longer of talking, the girls made a bed in the middle of the floor of Levy's living room and soon fell asleep. Having someone over like Lucy, Levy didn't want to sleep alone—so they got all the blankets and sheets in the house and built a bed/ fort. And they enjoyed doing it.

The full moon shone brightly through Levy's cracked window and a small breeze blew it's way in, making the small girl shiver in her sleep and pull the warm blankets closer to her, and snuggle and little closer to Lucy.

If either of them were to wake up now, they would have heard the sound of heavy boots stepping into the room from the window, and would have seen the large man that knelt next to Levy's sleeping form—lightly brushing her blue locks of hair before vanishing.


	4. Leo

a/n: I have the next six chapters done, but I'll be editing and touching them up before I put them up. Keep asking questions! Even though your answers to the plot won't come until a little later, they give me motivation. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! And thank you to you all who followed and favored, it makes me really happy.

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Four

.

Sometime in the night, Lucy woke up and found that she couldn't go back to sleep. She sat there for a good hour watching Levy sleep—not creepily of course—before she decided to roll herself out of the bed they made and headed for the front door. After slipping her shoes on, she opened the door as quietly as she could before slipping outside, closing the door securely behind her.

She found herself shivering to the chill of the night, so she started walking down the same path her and Levy walked last night. Some fresh air will do, she thought. It could help her set her thoughts straight.

_"We'll head out bright and early tomorrow towards where Levy had said."_

Erza's words rung through her mind from what she had said hours earlier. Why were they setting out? Were these sudden marks that much of a threat or worry to them? She thinks there would be a reason why only her, Levy, Natsu, and Wendy are able to see them.

From the stories Mafalda and the other prisoners told her, her imagination lead her to have a thought of them being ancient spells—can't pin point if they could be for the good or not. Everyone seemed stiff upon the mention of it, but Natsu seemed to be the only one—besides Erza and Levy, to act like he wasn't a big deal. _Heck_, it seemed he forgot about it soon after.

"The Forbidden Woods, huh?" She mumbled to herself thoughtfully. Her hands rubbed over her arms in effort to warm herself, nearly cursing under her breath for not bringing some cover up with her. For a place that is pleasantly warm during the day it sure gets annoyingly cold at nightfall.

Levy said the woods by the Kingdom were said to be cursed and that no living thing made it out alive. But she also recalls her saying that she remembers waking up _outside_ of them, meaning they got out alive right? That would make the three of them the only ones known to survive it—unless… something or _someone_ got them out.

This thought made Lucy furrow her brows towards the ground before she stopped walking. She looked up to the sky where she found comfort, scanning her eyes over the billions of dots that scattered the darkened sky. Immediately her tensed muscles relaxed and ceased her shivering, but she was still cold.

She looked around her and noticed she had walked a great distance from Levy's home and thought she should turn and go back. And as she was, she noticed a speck of light from the corner of her eye coming from the hill next to the Guild.

Her eyes narrowed. A fire?

Like her legs had a mind of their own she began walking towards it as she was craving the warmth it would bring. And she thought who would be crazy enough to be outside at this time of night—though she has no place to talk. It was a bit cold so she had the right to complain to herself and be double standard about it.

She came close enough to make out the two figures seated next to the flame and she stopped in her tracks. And much to her dismay, a twig crunched under her footing making her panic when the too froze alertly. Quickly as she could, she hid behind the closest tree in hope that they wouldn't come looking—just the thought made the air around her thick and herself a little nervous. Then she thought to herself—why is she hiding? _Why_ is she nervous? This isn't the prison or the cell she grew up in where she does one wrong thing she would find herself being punished—_brutally_.

The feeling over her heart picking up filling her as she became wrapped in the terror thoughts—too wrapped in them that she didn't even think to notice or hear the cautious steps coming towards where she was. And she was so caught up in her ridiculous thoughts that she didn't take notice to the male who poked his head out beside the tree and was staring at her until a few moments later.

She jumped, feeling her nerves shoot up from her arms and shoulders.

"Hey—It's Lucy!"

It was Natsu and his partner, Happy. It took her a few seconds to register the both of them before she placed a hand on her chest to calm her raging heart. She smiled, "Hi."

He stretched his arms and folded them behind his neck before walking back over to where he was, nudging his head for her to follow, "What are you doin' here, Lucy?" He gave her a toothly grin as he flopped down in a crossed legged position next to the fire and waited for her to sit down next to him. "Miss me?"

Her heart skipped, "I couldn't sleep, so I.." How can someone look so innocent and goofy like he is now? But she's happy he's comfortable around her like she is with him. She feels she can be comfortable with everyone here if what Levy said was true—everyone here is treated as family.

The one she might have to earn trust from is Happy, since she slapped him when they met. She still feels horrible about that. One would think from all the stories she heard and the types of creatures she knows exists—a talking and flying cat wouldn't surprise her.

That apparently wasn't the case then.

"I can understand that." Natsu said, breaking his stare on her and diverting it to the fire snapping in front of them. When he found her she was about to be hung to her death. Her ankles and wrist were in shackles and chains and her arms were tied around her. "Say," His brows furrowed, "what was someone like you doing in jail?" Natsu asked. He noted she didn't seem to be a mage or hold any magical talents. Why was she there?

Lucy frowned and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I don't know." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "I was there most of my life—I may have been born there for all I know." She swallowed thickly.

Natsu listened and took in what she said carefully. There must be a reason, but if she doesn't know—.

"Are dragons really real?" Lucy suddenly asked, her tone dripping in the curiosity she holds. Natsu seems to be an adventurous man who has seen and experienced many things, and this was a question she has always wanted to ask someone.

There was a moment of silence between then before the toothy grin spread across Natsu's features, "Yeah! They're real!" This was certainly a change of subject for them—something they can enjoy talking about.

Lucy's eyes widen, "Have you ever seen one?"

Natsu nodded but kept his mouth shut, but the wide smile remained. He places his hands on his kneecaps and rocked back and forth in place.

They didn't notice, but Happy was ignoring them and was trying to sleep.

Lucy beamed, "Really? What did it look like? What did you do?" She moved closer to where their arms were nearly touching, "How big was it?"

"It was HUGE!" Natsu exclaimed, stretching his arms out beside him to exaggerate his point, "He was red and covered from head to tail in scales—"

"'He'?"

He nodded.

"What did you do when you saw him?" Lucy asked but only received a shrug. Maybe he doesn't remember? How long ago was this? Though she smiled, she can't remember if she's ever had a conversation like that with someone.

"Things used to be different." Natsu narrowed his eyes to the ground, "We didn't have to hide our magic or deal with this war."

"War?" Lucy snapped her head to him in shock, "There's a war?"

"There's gonna be I'm sure." The fun in Natsu's voice and in the air was thinning as they reached another thick topic, "Don't know what that bastard thinks he's doin'—we're not gonna take this forever."

A Kingdom of Magic, Lucy recalls Mafalda calling it before the Queen was killed and the King disappeared along with their son—she assumes. Any mage caught using their magic is arrested and some are executed. Others are either placed in cells or slaved. And the dragons disappeared also. She heard a few guards talking about them one time she remembers, saying the King sent countless men out across the Country to find them. Why, she didn't catch the rest.

She looked back up to Natsu and opened her mouth to speak, feeling that things were too silent between them. Her words were lost in her throat when his fingers pressed against her lips and he shushed her to be quiet. Natsu steadily stood from the ground and held his hand down for her take to help her up. His attention was towards the Guild where Lucy noticed people were running outside from.

"I smell a cat," He muttered with his head tilted and his nose in the air. Lucy blinked and looked down to Happy in confusion—also noticing he was as alerted as Natsu was.

There was a sudden erupting roar that shook the air and the trees around them and without further delay; Natsu was already halfway to the Guild by the time she took notice.

What on Earth _was_ that?

As she ran after him in fear of someone being hurt, she thought the sound sounded similar to an animal—maybe that's what Natsu meant by he 'smells a cat'. And the feline that came barging into view when she caught up proved that.

In front of everyone was a lion—and not some regular lion, this wild creature was larger than the tallest man in the Guild. It was white with a golden mane and piercing gold eyes to go with.

In all honestly, he was beautiful and seemed spiritual in her eyes. But what was it doing here?

"Lucy!" Levy came running up to her, "I've been worried—where have you been?"

Lucy sputtered and became instantly distracted when Natsu ran passed them

"NATSU!" Gray and Erza came sliding to a stop beside them. She assumed they were running to stop him, but he was too quick. The sword Erza was holding was slipped into the sheath it goes in.

The lion started pacing as Natsu stopped in front of it, sizing him up and down before stopping, digging his claws into the gravel and growling. "Heh," Natsu glared, reaching his hand over to the sword he kept at his side off his hip.

"Lucy?" Levy mumbled, noticing the girl was trembling.

Never in her life has she seen such a large animal. There were a few used as guard animals around the chambers and work grounds at the prison, but nothing this huge, and she feared it would launch out and attack him at any moment.

Levy gripped her hand, both not noticing the glow their wrist gave off to the fear leaking in their emotions.

Natsu seemed to take notice as he looked at them from the corner of his eye, hearing the rapid beat of one's heart pound in his ear—he can hear fear being pulsed through the veins. He grunted and mentally shook the thoughts aside; he needs to rid this cat. But as he looked back towards his opponent, he took late notice that the feline had already moved and launched at him—causing him to drop his weapon to the ground as he was pinned down.

"Natsu—no!" Lucy yelled without a thought about it, pulling away from Levy and running towards them. She had a hard time balancing since her legs were still weakened and a few Guild members grabbed her before she got too close. She watched in horror as the feline raised his claws, getting ready to lash at the struggling man. She knows they can't use their magic to help—everyone around seemed hesitant on running in. Her breath left her as the lion growled, "No—Stop it!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Everything stopped.

No one moved.

Not even the stars twinkled.

Lucy fell to her knees and looked up to the lion and looked him in the eye, giving him a silent plead not to hurt anyone—especially _him_. Both her and the animal heaved to catch their lost breath and Natsu was freed from the hard grasp—jumping up when the lion started moving towards her.

"He—Hey!" He yelled seeing Lucy not moving to get away. Though the lion didn't seem to be approaching her as a threat so he hesitated. His sword shook in his hand. He was getting an unsettling feeling.

Lucy watched as the large paws stepped up into her view and the feel of hot breath of the lion hit her. She stiffened and swallowed silently, trying not to make a sound.

She's afraid but looks up to the face of it.

He nudged his nose towards her and she reached a shaking hand up to place her palm on him. A shock ran through her when contact was made, and suddenly she felt relieved.

"Leo.." She smiled, reading the silver tag she found hanging loosely around his neck.


	5. Mark of Fairy Tail

a/n: I was going to make it longer, but I hope this is alright. Review! :)

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Five

.

Dawn came soon after the act and Lucy found herself on the back on Leo, ready to leave. Natsu stood beside her with the rope attached to their new lion companion to keep him place whilst the rest of the group finished preparing. Leo was given a saddle and rope steer since he's Lucy's new animal guide, and who knows how useful this guy could turn out to be. And since Lucy was nervous about the entire 'traveling on a giant cat' thing, Natsu will be seated in front of her when they ride, along with the others behind her.

Happy was pouting at the whole thing. He was the only cat! Who does this lion think he is? Though, he would do something about it, but he's about the size of the large felines _paw_. Any efforts he could do would be feudal against this beast, and he's Lucy's friend—it might make her unhappy. And making people unhappy is not what his name stands for.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy started, looking down to the head of salmon hair that stood at her leg as the man looked up, "about this mark on my wrist—"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for remindin' me!" Natsu cut her off. To her surprise and shock, he hoisted himself up to where he was directly in front of her—face to face—and unclipping a wrist band he had on. "Wear this." Natsu grabbed her right arm and wrapped the old leathered accessory around her bare wrist, having to tighten it much more than usual since she was still rather skinny.

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath after he hopped back down and looked over the band. It was rough against her skin and looked as if it's been burned a few times almost. It was black and some of the leathered fabric was sticking up on some ends. Though, it was big enough to cover the entire mark on her wrist and more. Is having it visible troubling?

"Hurry _up_, would'cha!" Natsu yelled at Gray and the others, becoming inpatient to how long it was taking them to pack a few things.

And while he did that and rounded them up, Lucy looked over across the sea towards the cliff, where the remains of the prison stand. She wonders if there were anyone who survived the fire there, and how many people still remained imprison and how many escaped. Though, she was the only Natsu and the others took—sadly she doubts anyone else was saved.

The thought of that many lives being lost made her gut sink.

"Hey—Natsu, stop!" Levy's squeals of protest cut her train of thought. Lucy snapped her head around to see Natsu about to toss Levy up onto the saddle, and the poor girl looked frightened and was trying to cling onto his leg to stop him.

She smiled. They were like siblings, honestly.

"You guys are taking your sweet time!" Natsu growled.

He was making pretty obvious he wanted to leave already, and Lucy can swear steam was rising from his nostrils. He stopped suddenly—making both girls pause at his expression as he sniffed the air. Levy fell limp in his hold and was angling her neck to get a look at his expression, but soon found herself airborne and up next to Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy helped Levy get situated and comfortable behind her, but her expression held little worry towards Natsu's stern expression as he sniffed the air. Curious, she sniffed a woof of the air but smelt nothing but dirt that was being dragged by the wind.

Natsu's eyes locked on a dark patch of trees by the gates that lead them out. His brows furrowed for a moment while he debated whatever was over there, whatever he smells was a threat or not. Lucy followed his gaze but saw nothing but dark shadows and trees, and before she could question anymore Natsu was acting like himself again, stomping over to where Gray and Juvia stood to get them to pack faster.

The response he got to his complaining was a face full of ice.

Lucy looked between him and the shadowed area for a moment before sighing and letting her concern go. If he can just forget then so can she.

Leo shook his head and ruffled his mane and Lucy patted the side of his face and rubbed his ear with a slight smile on her face. He was getting impatient as well. She would guess _all_ men get like that after a while.

"Sheesh! I could have gotten up on my own, Natsu!" Levy yelled at the man with her cheeks puffed out as she recovered from being _thrown_.

The said man turned around with a scowl, pointing a finger and stomping his foot, "With _your_ tiny legs?!" It was almost an insult Lucy assumed.

Levy gasped, "Hey!"

Lucy giggled, "You were right—you guys are like family here."

"I'll say.. " Levy sighed, but smiled.

Erza walked up with her belongings and looked up to them, "To avoid taking frequent breaks, you two and Juvia will be the only to ride Leo—Gray, Natsu, and I will walk beside you four on foot."

"Wouldn't that make you guys tired though?" Lucy asked.

"I think we can handle it." Erza smiled, "Hurry it up!" She turned to the other three and shouted, making them jump.

Natsu and they scurried over in slight fear. Levy helped Juvia up on the saddle while Gray walked with Erza to open the property gates to leave. Lucy breathed in through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. She was nervous but some excitement was there. What was out there she doesn't know, but she doesn't feel a need to be worried—everyone here seems to leave the Guild grounds often.

Natsu and Happy stood beside Leo and them as Erza and Gray pushed open the gates for them to walk out first. Once they were opened, he tugged on the rope attached to Leo and began walking.

"Bye you guys!" Mirajane waved from the Guild doors, "Have safe trips!"

Lucy and the others turned and waved back, and she noticed the short man standing next to the silver haired woman. He was staring at her intensively—like he _knows_ something she doesn't. That seems rather reasonable. She doesn't know as much as these people do. They have experience in this world, while she spent most of her life memorizing the bricks in her cellar.

She even often used to talk to herself when she was alone.

The man was about to Mira's though height and he was well aged she took note of. His eyes were slightly widen and were locked on her. Though the look wasn't making her uncomfortable, it was more making her curious on what he was thinking. This continued until the elder man broke out of whatever daze he was in and allowed a warm smile to spread across his features.

"That's our Guild Master Makarov," Levy cut into her thoughts, "He's our father figure—we're _nothing_ without him." She said warmly. Lucy can tell from her tone that she cared dearly for the elder man obviously—they all must do.

With a smile, she waved to him deciding to show some respect and gratitude as they exited the Guild properties, and the gates were closed behind them. She notice any light they had from the sun suddenly faded down greatly and she looked ahead to find that they were on a path surrounded by nothing but trees.

Natsu still walked beside them at her leg, and occasionally his shoulder would brush over the bare skin of her shin, but he held no mind to it. She only took so much notice to it since every time it happened; she would look thinking he was trying to get her attention.

Erza and Gray walked ahead of them.

Lucy was trying to get herself as comfortable as possible with them. She wasn't being suffocated behind bars or slaved for hard working hours; she was out in the open with these people.

"Juvia wants down.. " Juvia quivered, "She wants to walk next to Gray."

Natsu groaned, "We just left! Can't you go a few hours without contact with him?"

"Juvia cannot!" Juvia resorted back, passion burning in her deep blue hues.

"What's the problem, Natsu? Let Juvia walk with her _man_." Levy snickered towards the blushing woman who was about to jump down. Lucy was observing them three with curiosity. Juvia and Gray must be together—_together_, together.

That, or Juvia was in love with him.

Both seemed sweet to her. The thought of someone being in love was cute.

"Fine." Natsu groaned, narrowing his eyes at both blunettes and allowing Juvia to hoop off the lion and skip her way between Erza and Gray.

There were getting to the end of the path that hid the entrance to the Guild and Leo was starting act up—getting a little roughed up and picking up his pace. Happy was sitting in Lucy's lap and Levy had her hands securely on her shoulders to keep herself in place.

Natsu was now walking in front of them and Erza and the others were farther ahead.

Lucy noticed their surroundings changing, as if they were running passed them at lightning speed. But another look, she saw they were still walking the same pace they were before.

It was the trees that were moving.

She looked behind her in panic and saw that the gates to the Guild were no longer there, "W—What is—"Before another word could exit her mouth, everything was gone.

The trees, the Guild—everything disappeared and she found themselves standing in the middle of an empty area of nothing but grass and weeds. Though, she seemed to be the only one silently freaking out.

Lucy snapped her head around to look for the shaded path they were on _merely seconds ago_, but saw nothing. It was all gone.

"It's the spell." Levy spoke up as she slipped down from Leo to stand next to her, "There was a spell placed on the property of Fairy Tail to keep anyone from the Kingdom—from the King himself to his guards from finding us." She shortly explained, "It's how we haven't been captured and put in prison yet."

Lucy listened carefully.

"We're the only Guild that hasn't been taken, but I'm sure there are others out there." Erza spoke up, "We're able to leave freely, but we have to be careful coming back—if we're followed, the outcome can be dangerous."

"But only ones with this symbol can find the entrance." Natsu walked up, pulling the shoulder of his right sleeve down to show Lucy the red fairy mark that adored his tanned skin.

Erza did the same, moving a piece of her armor to allow Lucy to see the same tattoo she had, only it was a dark blue. Gray lifted his shirt to show the one he had on his chest and Juvia moved the fabric of her skirt up to show hers on her thigh.

A wide smile spread across Lucy's face in amazement, and she looked down to Levy who had lifted her hair and moved the back of her shirt to show hers on the back on her shoulder and Happy showed the one on his back. She assumes they had to have them hidden.

"We're mages of the Guild Fairy Tail," Natsu said proudly, "and these are the marks to prove it."

Lucy's eyes suddenly went downcast as she looked down to the saddle she sat upon. She would love to join them and receive a mark of Fairy Tail, but she's not a mage. And she assumes these people are just showing gratitude and helping her get on her own two feet and into the world she was missing. Maybe once they figure out the meaning and mystery of the marks that appeared on her and Levy, she'll separate from them and go live on with her life.

She doesn't blame them—she's just someone's life they saved.

"You're one of us now, Lucy." Natsu's voice cut in, grabbing her attention. He took notice to her saddened expression—he sensed it. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to her with a smile, and so did the others as they waited for her response.

Her eyes went wide as she looked over each and every one of their expressions. They're gonna let her stay? "But I'm not a wizard. How can I join?" She asked.

"So what?" Natsu grinned, "You're our friend!"

Friend.

She liked the sound of that.

With a smile herself, she aggressively nodded her head in excitement, "Yes!"

She has a family now—a place to go to and call home.

Erza had walked up to her holding a stamp—where she got it don't know—and asked where she wanted her tattoo and gave her a few moments to decide. After those few moments she held down her right hand to the woman and gestured her that it was where she wanted it.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, flinching at the thought of it burning into her skin. Erza smiled and shrugged, and ignoring the blondes squeaking, she pressed the stamp into the surface of Lucy's skin and held it there for a few seconds before removing it.

"It's a good thing me and Natsu talked to Master Makarov last night," Erza smiled, "we just needed your response."

After the light faded down on the top of her hand, Lucy traced her index finger over the new, pink fairy mark that was now hers. A small blush coated her cheeks as a warm smile spread on her lips.

She's one of them now.


	6. Bar Assault's and the Man of Iron

a/n: Omg I finally got him in. Here's chapter six! :)

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Six

.

Lucy had thought the Kingdom would be much farther from where they were, but she can see the great walls surrounding it in the distance. From the outside they looked like regular walls, but just looking at them gave her the chills that ran down her spine and forearms. She blames the stories she's been told over the years.

The group was currently making their way through the woods to get as far away as possible from Fairy Tail's entrance. Lucy, along with Levy, and a forced Juvia were on the back of Leo while the others ran ahead of them with Happy over their hands. They were headed for the Swordsmen Village that was a little over a mile from where they are now. Erza had brought it up and said they could stop there and relax for a little while before hitting the path again and heading for their destination. Personally, Lucy came to think Erza has been to this Village many times before. But seeing the woman and how she is—meaning she must be quite skilled in that area—where she gets her weapons must be from there.

And if she has been there many times before there was no reason Lucy should feel as nervous as she is now.

Sure, this is the farthest Lucy has ever traveled and she is welled to go farther than this. It's just, she's never _been_ outside. As in, she has never been farther than her cell and the prison property she was brought up on. If being saved and brought to Fairy Tail wasn't as big as a jump, then this was the latter. So many things have happen in the two days she's been freed, and just thinking of what else could come to her was making her both excited, and more nervous.

Being nervous was becoming a main emotion to her, isn't it?

Since she received the Fairy Tail symbol on her hand, she was now wearing gloves to cover it. Erza was kind enough to give her the extra pair she had in her packed items and they fit snuggly, and they helped grip the rope around Leo to keep her firmly in place.

Lucy was actually quite enjoying the traveling they were doing. She saw it as a chance to see things she had only dreamed of seeing and do things she never in the world would think she would do. Perhaps she could learn to weld a sword? Or see the types of magic Levy and the others had. It was something she would like to see if the chance were to ever come, but from what she was told and how the Kingdom has come to be, she can only hope.

All these thoughts were making her chest swell in many emotions that were making her feel warm.

She looked behind her to Levy and Juvia, noticing Juvia was looking over the side of Leo as he ran while Levy was looking behind them between the retreating trees they were passing. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed, almost like she was trying to see something.

"Levy?" The girl in question snapped her head forward once Lucy questioned her name.

"Lucy?" The blue-haired girl questioned back.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked, looking around both Levy and Juvia's leaning form to see what was behind them, but saw nothing but trees and boulders. They were running at a great speed and it amazed her that Natsu and the others were still ahead of them, but she doesn't know much about mages and what their bodies were capable of.

"I just," Levy paused and looked behind them once again, eyeing the passing trees and above them, "—felt like we were being followed."

"Yeah, Juvia feels something too." Juvia joined in, "But Juvia is sure it's nothing."

"You're right, it's probably nothing." Levy laughed a little and waved it off.

Lucy was a little concerned for her friend. She doesn't feel the same thing she does—she doesn't feel like they're being followed. Is something bugging her? Something on her mind? She can easily tell there was as she watched the blunette grab her wrist in a stiff matter and send a glance over her shoulder before sighing. But she didn't look like she wanted to talk about whatever was wrong, so Lucy was left in a state where she felt like she was in a tight spot. But she pushed the feeling aside for later nonetheless. If Levy wanted to talk about it, she'll open up when she's comfortable she figured, and she'll be all ears for the girl.

That's something Lucy liked to think—being able to be there was someone. It made her feel like a better person. Though, there was no reason to think herself as a bad person, right?

Like running into a wall, Lucy flew straight into the back of Leo's head as he suddenly slid to a stop, causing Levy and Juvia to crash forward into each other as well. He started grunting and growling and stomping into the ground like he was an elephant trying to rid of a small mouse. Lucy acted on instinct and jumped down from his back and tried to calm him, but stopped upon seeing what was causing him to act up.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran up to her and Leo and peered over her shoulder as she knelt to the ground.

On the ground at their feet was a black cat—a panther she assumed by its ears. It was curled in a fatal position to protect itself from Leo's stomping paws. Lucy swallowed hard and slowly extended her arms out to scoop the small animal up in her arms and to see if it got hurt in anyway, but before she could touch it, the cat shot up, scaring the living daylights out of her and causing her to jump back. The cat spread wings similar to Happy's before shooting up in the air and leaving them where they were.

"Hey! It was a black Happy!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone minus Natsu and Lucy shook their heads in disapproval.

"A black Happy? _Really_ Natsu?" Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Lucy was still getting over her shock with a hand over her chest. Her eyes were wide and glued on the area the black feline just was. He was just like Happy, but there were a few things that were different.

_One_, she didn't slap this one—thank God.

_Two_, it was a panther, not just any cat.

_Three_, she had caught a glimpse of the scar on its left eye before it shot into the air.

"You don't have much of a thing for exceeds, do you?" Natsu asked as he helped her from the ground, clearly amused. The only one who didn't seem to hold any amusement to what just happen was Leo, who still was acting up.

"Exceeds?" Lucy squinted her eyes in question. Is that what Happy is?

Natsu let out a laugh and patted her shoulder before walking over to Leo and hopping on. Leo didn't seem to mind which relieved Lucy. He had been going berserk last night with his encounter with Natsu. It's great to see they both have pushed it aside from them.

Then she should do the same.

Mentally shaking herself straight, Lucy jogged over to the side of Leo where Natsu was holding a hand down to help her up. She got situated between his back and Levy and got comfortable before setting a hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist to be secure. Even through his waist armor, she can feel an intense heat radiating from his body. Odd.

"Juvia!" The said young woman straightened her back upon hearing Gray shout her name, "Come."

"Ye—Yes!" The blunette wasted no time in swinging her legs over the side of Leo and jumping off to run up to the ice mage. Lucy can see the happiness soaring in the woman's eyes as she latched her arms around his and walked beside him. At least half of her question has been answered, there was no doubt that that girl is in love. But her question is—_are_ they together or not? She can't help but hold this big interest in the subject of love.

Natsu snickered as he made kissy faces and noises toward the two, "Would you guys like some private time? I'm sure we can find a bush you can get _mushy_ in." The two girls snorted behind him.

Juvia squeaked and held her head in her hands, her face becoming beat red, "Gray mushy with Juvia?" As her mind soared to all the possibilities of what Natsu meant, Gray was fuming. He balled his fist for a moment before reeling his arm back and throwing the ball of ice he formed toward Natsu, aiming for his head.

He hit the mark.

"Gah!" The ice hit the man between the eyes and his forehead, causing him to be flung back and would've fallen off Leo if Lucy and Levy weren't seated behind him. Though now any amusement Lucy had before was shoved aside by worry. When the haul came in contact with Natsu's skull, it sounded painful—hollow if anything, but the sound it made brought a cringe to her face. Levy on the other hand was holding her abdomen with her face pressed against the blondes back as she wheezed. "Damnit!" Natsu recovered quickly and glared at the other man, and Lucy was sure if looks could kill, this one would have melted the ice wizard. "What the _fuck_, bastard!"

"That's what _I_ should be saying, moron!" Gray shouted back.

"Hey!" Both men straightened their backs when Erza stepped in, "Are you guys _fighting?_" Lucy moved more behind Natsu upon catching the piercing look in the armored woman's eyes. She should always be reminded to stay on Erza's good side.

"Gray was showing Natsu a new trick!" Juvia came to their aid, mostly Gray's honestly as she feared the man being beaten to a pulp by scarlet-haired woman. The two boys nodded in agreement and thought Erza would calm since it was _Juvia_ defending them, but the familiar chill ran up and down their body's when the woman's glare sharpened.

"Stop fooling around! We must be moving!" Erza shouted, causing the two males to yelp an 'Aye!'.

"Juvia is sorry…" Juvia tapped her index fingers together as she looked to her feet in a depressing matter.

Lucy could have sworn the woman nearly became transparent for a moment—like water. But before she could look further into it with the natural curiosity she has, Leo jerked forward in an immediate sprint, causing her to squeak and clamp her arms tighter around Natsu's torso. And while they began running, she had a thought a thought of what Natsu said last night.

_"Things used to be different." Natsu narrowed his eyes to the ground, "We didn't have to hide our magic or deal with this war."_

_"War?" Lucy snapped her head to him in shock, "There's a war?"_

_"There's gonna be I'm sure."_

Even though those were the exact words he had told her, he still acts this way? Like nothing is happening? Though she doesn't know what kind of mage he is and doesn't exactly know much of _him_ yet, she can't help but seem to wonder how he can be so lively when there's practically a law against them.

Using magic is against the law? They're mages! Magic is what they are. She used to _dream_ of these kinds of people.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice cut into her thoughts, jolting her out of them. He was looking at her over his shoulder from the corner of his eye, and had noticed how her arms kept tightening around him. What on Earth was she thinking? He could sense some unfiled anger building up in her emotions, but it was faint.

Lucy looked him in the eye for a moment before looking the other way and loosening her arms, "Sorry.." She caught Levy's smug expression and blushed, "W—What?" She hissed to the smirking woman.

"Would you guys like some private time? I'm sure we can find a bush you can get _mushy_ in." The petite blue-haired girl made kissy faces and noises toward the blushing girl and laughed.

"Le—_Levy!_" Lucy shrieked. She heard a deep chuckle coming from in front of her and caught Natsu smiling from the corner of her eye, which didn't help that her face darkened in shade.

They ended up making it to the Village by evening and the sun was rapidly setting. They left Leo secured by the front gates while they went in and followed Erza toward a large Bar. They passed many stands and gruff looking people, including men and woman, old and young. The new living atmosphere was different and wasn't exactly a warm and welcoming one. The sound of metal clashing against metal ringed in her ears and the smell of sweat and blood hung around and tingled her nose. She's use to these kinds of smells and sounds actually. Just add the smell of burning and crippling flesh, and you'll be on the mark. She took a deep breath to calm her ragging senses as they walked through and around many large men and women.

She stuck close to Levy as they made their way into the bar and quickly went towards an empty booth to sit down. The air inside stunk of sweat and alcohol and burned her nose and eyes more than anything she's ever experienced. The place was crawling with drunken men who were slugged around shouting or hitting each other. It was a little similar to what she saw back in Fairy Tail, but not quite. These men don't really look like they treat each other as family. And she nearly screamed when one of the men went tripping down in front of her and crashed into a barstool, but she held her breath and scattered away dragging Levy by the arm with her.

Everyone in the group seemed to take little notice to the violent-ness happening around them—which is highly understandable, honestly.

"Luce!" Natsu called from his place in the booth where they had already seated in the corner of the room, "Come here! You gotta see this menu."

Lucy's face brightened and went to walk over, but was tugged back by Levy who didn't move from where they stood, "Levy?"

"I'll be over there in a few—I think I touched something and I would like to wash my hands." Levy rubbed her fingers together, pulling a face of disgust. Lucy nodded and released the girl from her grasp before quickly making her way over to the salmon-haired man while dodging the flying limbs of the drunken men. Levy made sure that Lucy made it over next to Natsu before she turned and looked for the washroom where she can clean up. What she touched God knows, but seeing how dirty this place looks she's not going to chance it.

Finally finding the ladies room, she jumped inside the stalls in time to miss the male that was rammed into the wall next to her. Once the door was closed behind her, she leaned back and sighed a breath of relief before pushing herself up and walking up to the sink. She was amazed how clean the women's bathroom was. It made her cringe at the thought of how the men's washroom looked. She turned the cold foist on and ran her hands under the cool water for a moment before rubbing soap in them to wash away the stick substance that coated them. After drying her hands off, she fixed her hair in the cracked mirror hung in front of her before walking out the door, nearly missing the splinters of wood that flew upon a chair being thrown.

Levy stayed close to the wall and tried to make her way around the room to where Lucy and the others were seated. She can already see Natsu shoving something in his mouth—which she hoped was edible food and not something he found on the ground. Lucy was seated right next to him she can see with a bright smile on her face as she watched the male devour his meal.

She paused and smiled warmly. Seeing Lucy with that kind of expression is really heartwarming and makes her happy. A girl as nice as she is really deserves to be happy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt pressure along her forearm and looked up to meet the eye of one of the drunk men, who had her slim arm in his tight grasp.

"Aren't you a fine one," The man's voice and tone sent a deep shiver up her spine and made her stomach roll. His grip tightened, and she had to bit her lip in order to keep from crying out, "What is a little lady doin' here?" Levy breathed in through her nose and closed her eyes while facing the other way. This man is indeed drunk, but not enough to have him slur on every word he says. He must have a high tolerance for alcohol she assumed.

Standing her ground, she ripped her arm from his hold and backed a few steps away, glaring at him, "_Go away_." She said sternly. The 'little lady' part ticked her a bit. Turning on her heel, she made a move to leave, but was grabbed again—rougher than last time—and her back hit the man's bare chest where his arms came around her to cage her in place. She started struggling, trying to ignore the feeling building up in her stomach.

"I haven't had one that liked to fight back." The man purred, making her shutter, "I'ma have some fun with ya."

"Let me go!" Levy twisted and turned in his arms and somehow managed to twist her body around to where she was facing him. Their eyes locked for a moment before the heel of her boot came in contact with his toe, causing him to roar out in pain and drop her from his grasp. Her back hit the wooden ground and she tried to scoot away from the angered man, but soon found herself being drugged into farther into the roughhousing going on around them.

"That's alright with me," The man growled at her, twisting her by the ankle to get her to face him while he grabbed the battle axe that was hanging off his back, "I have no interest in yer legs, miss."

Levy paled. She started to violently thrust around in effort to get him to release her and give her enough time to run over to the others, but he pinned her arms above her with one hand and used his knee to keep her legs in place. She moved her head around to look for her friends—desperately and as fast as she could. She caught the eye of Lucy and went to yell her name, but soon found her mouth being covered.

"Levy!" Lucy shot up from the table, alerting the group and almost causing Natsu to choke on his food.

Levy watched the man raise his axe up before she squeeze her eyes shut, mentally preparing herself for the pain. She felt a jerk and a loud clash of metal before the pressure above her disappeared and felt her limbs being freed. Immediately she sat up and scooted away from him, hitting her back against the pillar. She looked up to see a tall man standing above the place she was just pinned down in, and the man who was about to assault her on the ground with his axe nowhere near him.

The one standing above her was covered in a dark hooded cape and had his arm extended defensively out in front of him from blocking the attack. Instead of tan skin, his arm looked to be made out of metal and scales, which upon noticing it made Levy's chest lurk.

"Levy!" Lucy came barging through the crowds with Juvia and the others and was instantly at her side and helping her to her feet. "Are you alright? What happen?" Levy's mind went blank as she continued staring at the man who had just practically saved her life just moments ago. She watched him straighten his back and send her a glance before he headed for the exit of the place, his quick movements nearly becoming a blur to her eyes as she stood to her feet and ran after him, leaving Lucy and the others where they were.

"Wait!" She yelled once she was outside the bar and facing his back. The man stopped in his tracks, but still didn't turn to face her, "Thank you.. for saving me in there."

She saw his shoulders slump in a shrug before his deep and gruff voice cut through the air around her ears, "Be more careful next time."

Levy nodded her head, "Still, thank you. I owe you—"

"You owe me nothing." The man turned towards her, removing the hood that covered his face from his head to reveal the grin that was on his lips, "What's your name, shorty?"

Levy stared wide eyed and frozen at his features. Her eyes traveled from his long, black locks of hair that fell around his face to the piercing red eyes and the metal studs that covered them. Realizing that he had asked her a question and she was staring, she cleared her throat, "Levy. Levy Mcgarden." She blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare.

And did he call her 'shorty'?

"Well, be more careful for now on," The man said, almost in a teasing tone, "_Levy._" A large hand came up and patted her head, making her bobble. "Gajeel Redfox. See ya around." As he turned around again and draped his hood back over his head, she saw his come in and out of view before the fabric of his cape covered it again.

"Wait!" She yelped, jumping forward and grabbing ahold of his arm. Gajeel grunted and looked down to the weight hanging off him in confusion, "What's wrong with your arm?"

"_Huh?_" More confused, he lifted the arm up she was hanging on to in front of him, "What'cha mean? All I see is a worm latched onto it." His eyes watched her shift and he caught a glimpse of the inside of her wrist before she spoke.

"I mean—" She paused and looked around, making sure no one else was in ear shot, "it was covered in scales in there." She whispered.

Ignoring her response, he lowered her back to the ground and untangled her arms off of him before he grabbed her wrist and eyed the black and silver mark that adored her skin. Levy froze when the piercing star slowly moved to her, "_Who_ are you?" Gajeel asked slowly.

"L—Levy, I told you that." Levy gulped and covered her wrist once he released it. He knows something about this—about these marks she and Lucy have. Otherwise he wouldn't have done that.

"Not what I meant." Gajeel had started walking away again and Levy panicked, running up to him and grabbing his arm. He was starting to get annoyed with the '_touchy, feely_' stuff, but she ignored the look she received.

"Come with us!" She said before she could stop herself. She didn't like the feeling that was settling in her watching him walk away. And they could really use someone like him for the travel, right? He was obviously a mage—what kind, she has an idea but isn't completely sure. He can be of use!

"What?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and sputtered at her request. He ripped his arm out from hers and stepped away from her.

"Come with us!" Levy repeated, "We're going to the Forbidden Woods—"

"Why do you need to go there?" His voice hardened at question, his eyes narrowing.

Levy sighed, "Because we want to find some information on these marks Lucy and I have." Though she was irritated that he keeps cutting her off, now was not the time to inflict an argument. There was a long silence before the sound of gravel shifting entered her ears and saw him walking away again. She bowed her head in disappointment, knowing she had failed to get through to him.

"I'll be right behind 'cha." Gajeel said.


	7. Revealing

a/n: This didn't come out nearly as long as I wanted it to, but I have no motivation for this story due to lack of reader interest. But since I've had this idea for so long, and I know my writing isn't doing the storyline justice, I will continue with it. The story was deleted accidentally and I knew by republishing it wouldn't get much attention. But updates will be slow unless I get the right motivation for it. I'm getting to the rising action of this and Lucy's identity, since some of you have been asking, will be revealed soon along with some other character appearances. There will also might kind of be a slight character death too. . But you know, I'm not at the falling action yet. ;) And thank you to all who followed, favored, and reviewed! :) I will reply to them if I get any, so feel free to ask anything!

P.S; If anyone was wondering what happen to Happy, don't worry I have not forgotten about him.

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Seven

.

Levy made her way back into the bar, ducking down under the arms of the large, drunken men and skinning her way between the tables towards everyone. She made her way back to the source of the scene where her friends were still waiting, seeing they all were wearing different expressions on their faces. And judging by the stillness of Natsu's—she can guess he heard what had happen outside, but she can't decide if he's going against it or with it, but she hopes for the better.

"Levy?" Lucy stepped up to her as Levy walked up, worry dripping her features.

Levy looked up with a smile, "Don't worry! We talked and I thanked him." Lucy seemed relieved, but the worry remained. The petite girl looked to the salmon haired man, searching his features to any hesitation to what happen outside—what he undoubtedly heard—but merely caught a glance before he turned away and stalked back to the table, grumbling something about food. Lucy set her hand on the girls shoulder and guided her towards the table with Erza and Juvia stalking behind, thinking something cool to drink would unrove the girl after what had just happen. They slipped back into their seats as the men around the bar went back to what they were doing.

"Are you sure you're alright, Levy? We can leave if you feel unsafe." Erza spoke up, leaning over the table to the small girl.

"It's okay, Erza! I'm fine!" Levy waved her hand.

"No!" The armored woman's hand slammed down on the table, startling anyone within a meter of them. "I should have seen that coming—I should have acted sooner and helped, then maybe that wouldn't have happen. Please forgive me. ." Erza bowed her head in shame, taking the blame for what happen.

"I—Is she taking the blame?" Lucy questioned Levy, leaning over and whispering to her while looking at the sulking woman. Levy bobbed her head in a nod while Juvia tempted to calm the scarlet-haired female.

Lucy looked over to Natsu, seeing he was unusually silent since they seated, only to yelp when he shot up and slammed his palms down on the surface of the table, startling everyone apart from Gray and Erza. What's wrong? What's gotten into them?

A low growl erupted in Natsu's throat, "I see you're challenging me, ice prick." He taunted towards the other male, narrowing his eyes to a slit. Both boys stepped up onto the table and got face to face, making Lucy sure they were going to start fighting.

"Won't be much of a challenge against you." Gray said back, "You can't beat me." Natsu pulled a face and looked as if he was considering the thought. Natsu leaned back a little, making everyone think he was backing down for a _split_ second before his fist flew up and collided into Gray's cheek. Juvia, Levy, and Lucy jumped up as Gray swung back into the table behind them, smashing it into the ground upon the blow. Erza though, remained calmly seated.

"TRY ME!" Natsu roared as he jumped up and ram sided his elbow into Gray. Lucy watched with curiosity and shock as they rolled over the broken table and around the floor, throwing punches and weak insults here and there.

"Again?" Levy peered at them with a grim expression, placing her hands on her hips. Juvia giggled, but their reactions were only making Lucy more curious. They do this all the time apparently? Even in public? "When will it end?" Levy sighed, thinking at least Erza hasn't involved herself yet. Maybe the two will make it out this time. The noise they were making compared to the rest of the bar was nothing, but somehow, it surprisingly got the attention of one of the stanched men. The man slugged over and stared at the wrestling two before shouting—

"FIGHT!" His booming and slurred voice sounded, catching the attention of a great portion of the rest of the beings around, causing a quick crowd to form. Soon the men began chanting and tossing beer mugs around, but Natsu and Gray haven't seemed to notice yet. The girls ended up being squished together and crammed in one spot. Erza though, still remained seated.

"We should leave!" Levy yelled, trying to be heard over the noise, grabbing Juvia and Lucy's hands to help pull them to the bar exit.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia nodded in agreement, gripping the girls hand back. She pushed Lucy ahead of her to where she was in the middle and more secure and safe from the roughhousing as they walked around the two men fighting on the floor boards.

Lucy watched the two men on the floor, wondering why no one has yet to pull them apart. Should they just leave them like that? The three girls now stood at the door, and Lucy winced, watching yet another table shatter due to the two boys fighting. They were going to wreck the whole bar at this rate, she thought. Levy and Juvia tugged her outside to leave this mess they wanted no part of, but made a note to come get the men later before they set the whole building to crumbling bits.

"Really, why do they always fight?" Levy sighed, releasing the girls hands and rubbing her temple.

"It's always like this? Even when you guys go out?" Lucy questioned. They seem to go all out when the fight, and it draws attention to them.

"Juvia always cheers for Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, holding her flushed cheeks in her hands. Levy and Lucy giggled at the bashing girl.

"We were in there for some time; I'll go check on Leo." Levy said.

"Juvia will go too."

"I'll wait here in case they decide to come out." Lucy said, gesturing to the bar they had just exited. The two girls looked at her with hesitation, "It's okay! I'll just stand right here." Lucy assured, digging the heels of her feet into the ground to show her point and straightened her back. The two blunettes exchanged looks before each sighed, saying they'd be right back before turning towards the area their feline companion was laying.

Lucy rocked her weight back and forth and swung her arms at her side as she looked around, now realizing it was rather awkward and a bit embarrassing to be standing in the middle of the village—and where everyone passing and within distance could see her. Some of the men and woman were giving her some odd looks, silently wondering if she was lost or stupid—some even went to the consent to look directly at her, point, and whisper to each other.

She let out a breath through closed teeth and furrowed her brows as she looked around for a place to sit that would make her feel a little less awkward. Spotting a tree stump by a small opening of trees next to the bar, Lucy made move to walk towards it before a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Layla?" Lucy turned her head to the hooded elder woman that was walking towards her, boney finger stretched out in front of her and an expression filled with doubt and disbelief. Lucy looked left to right before she concluded that the woman was indeed talking to her.

"A. . Are you talking to me?" She asked, pointing her index finger to herself.

"When I saw the golden hair, I just could believe my. ." The woman paused as she stopped in front of her. Lucy's height towered over the wrinkled female, but the vibe she was getting gives her a thick feeling, "What is your name, my dear?"

"It's Lucy." Lucy answered.

"Lucy. ." The woman repeated to herself, looking Lucy in eye, "My apologies, you're the splitting image of her." Lucy waved it off, giving her warmest smile and accepting the apology. "Are you here alone? It can be dangerous, hun."

Hun.

Lucy's eyes dulled over as she zoned out before the woman, the little three letter word planting itself in the front of her mind. The small word—pet name—reminded her of one she once knew. Mafalda called her many soothing names, such as 'dear' and 'hun' in the same gentle, raspy tone as this elder was using towards her. Mafalda passed through her mind, making her chest squeeze slightly. Lucy was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't comprehend the hands that wrapped itself around both her wrist.

"Lucy?" The woman's soft tone cut into her like a knife, pulling her from her short trance. Lucy looked down to her, eyes on the verge of filling with tears. The woman smiled gently, eyes wavering off her for a moment to what was behind her before her hands dropped Lucy's wrist and stepping back, "You'll be alright." She said before walking away, too quick enough for Lucy to stop her.

Lucy looked behind her, feeling relief fill her upon seeing Erza and the boys making their way from the bar with Gray and Natsu practically on leashes like dogs,

"Unacceptable. You will be punished." Erza grabbed the back of both their necks and forced them ahead in the same direction. The made their way over to Lucy as Levy and Juvia made their way back over as well. Erza—as the mother figure she is in the group—noticed instantly that Lucy was a little off. Lifting an armored hand, she placed it on the frowning girls shoulder and gave her a smile, giving her a silent soothing message as best as she could, but Lucy immediately understood and smiled back.

Natsu, who was standing next to the red-haired female, narrowed his eyes to the seep of the light leaking from the wrist band on Lucy's wrist, moving forward in front of her to cover it from any wondering eyes around them. Lucy's eyes widen and locked on the curve of his neck as his body nearly came in contact with hers, feeling any weighing emotion on her vanish in an instant.

The group huddled close together as they made their way to the gates to retire for the night. Levy and the other two girls walked close to Lucy as Erza and the boys followed behind them, arms crossed.

A hooded elder woman watched upon them in the distance, out of sight with a smile curving her lips as her gaze followed the blonde hair of Lucy's in the retreating group. "The exposition of your story is coming to an end, my dear. But it is still just the beginning."

* * *

Lucy was the first to wake, soon followed by Levy and Juvia. She woke up in a puddle of sweat that made her feel sticky, and the fire she was sleeping next to was mostly to blame for it. She wanted to bathe. _Badly_. But unfortunately they're nowhere near water—well, yes they are. But she really doesn't feel like jumping over a cliff to wash herself in the ocean. So with a sigh, she rolled up her sleeping blanket and set it next to a sleeping Leo's paw. She had curled into him and slept there last night, and she's amazed that his fur is rather cool to the touch, even after sleeping next to a flame all night. The large feline looked peaceful when he was in a slumber, and it made her chest swell and nearly make her inner girlyness want to squeal. Resisting the urge to pet and rub his ears and possibly causing him to wake, Lucy walked over to Levy and Juvia to help pack up the rest of their things.

Levy seemed distant and out of it, Lucy noticed. After each couple movements, the girl would look around as if she was looking for something. Her face would flush momentary as though she was recalling something and it was making her curious, but again, she resisted the urge and went on with helping.

The three of them were allowing the other three to sleep in, wanting to surprise them when they wake up by having the camp packed up to save the trouble, and allow them to leave without having to worry about the clean up. Natsu was loudly snoring and steam was rising from his nostrils, which Lucy nearly laughed at. Gray was laying on his right side with his back against Natsu's, sleeping with a light snore compared to the other males. And Erza was sleeping silently, curled in a fetal position into Leo's side, having fell asleep next to Lucy the night prior.

Lucy has never seen the armored woman looking so. . at _peace_.

Juvia had started rambling about Gray, which Lucy partly listened to as she finished cleaning and pack up.

"Juvia wishes she could have seen Gray in action!" Juvia blushed, "All in his bare glory too."

Both Lucy and Levy cringed at the mental image that flashed before them.

Natsu suddenly shot up from his slumber, waking Gray and causing him to yell which woke Leo, causing Erza to wake up as well. Gray and Erza looked around in confusion before they landed their eyes on what disturbed the salmon-haired man. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia followed their gazes, locking them on a hooded male walking towards them. Lucy could make out the long back hair seeping out from the sides of the hood, and the black studded boots on the mans feet. Natsu and them stood to their feet as the approaching man stopped in front of them and removed his head cover, revealing his identity to them.

"Gajeel!" Both Levy and Juvia exclaimed, startling each other and everyone else. Both blue-haired women looked upon each other in shock, "How do you. . ?" They voiced together again.

"Juvia." Gajeel nodded his head towards her in acknowledgment, trailing his eyes down to the smaller girl next to her, "Shorty." He nodded, grinning when she puffed her cheeks out and glared.

"Wait, you two know him?" Erza questioned, gesturing to the taller man in front of her, "How is this?"

Both girls exchanged looks before Juvia spoke up.

"Gajeel and Juvia were childhood friends and went to the same Guild before the Kingdom destroyed it." Juvia said, "How did Gajeel escape? She thought you were—"

"You think I can't smell anythin' fishy when it's comin'?" Gajeel grunted, "I left before they even came. But like I would'a known the rest of ya wouldn't. How did _you_ escape?"

"Juvia was away on a mission when it happen."

"Explains it. I was wondering since when I came back, everything was destroyed and everyone was gone." Gajeel sighed, "It's good to see ya again, water woman." Juvia smiled and nodded, both of them not noticing the intensed looks they were receiving from a certain male and girl.

"And what about you, Levy?" Gray asked, a bit bitterly.

"Ga—Gajeel was the one who saved me last night in the bar." Levy replied.

Erza, along with Lucy and Gray nodded in understanding. Natsu though, was giving Gajeel a dirty look and remained silent.

"Then what business do you need with us, Gajeel?" Erza asked in all seriousness.

"I understand you guys need to get through the woods," Gajeel said, "I'll help. I know them pretty well." Erza exchanged looks with the group and considered it, knowing any trusted help can be accepted. Juvia and Levy know him on good terms, so maybe he can be of use.

"Wait, you're talking about the same 'Forbidden Woods', right?" Gray asked, still bitter, "How the hell do you 'know that place pretty well'? The forest is cursed!"

The man raised a studded brow and gave the shirtless man a look, "I live in those woods."

Their eyes widen in alarm, "Then the people who went in there and never returned—have you been the one who has been killing them?" Erza asked, raising her voice.

Gajeels eyes narrowed, "The dumbasses that enter those woods get lost and die themselves! I have nothin' to do with it!"

"You could help them get out." Gray spat.

"Teh!" Gajeel snorted, "The curse on the woods is to ensure that anyone who enters does not come out, sending them in a vortex that has them going in circles until they eventually collapse and die." His gazed moved to Levy, "In my time there, I've only managed to get one group of idiots out before they went in too deep."

Levy's eyes widen.

"If anyone who enters can't leave, then why have you been able to enter and exit freely?" Erza questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a dragon slayer, ain't some stupid thing gonna work on me."


	8. Face Down

a/n: Just letting you guys know that Lucy does not know Natsu is a dragon slayer. Also, things in _italics_ are flashbacks. And thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I know I said I might be slow at updating, but I really wanted to update. But I will be taking time to update my other works. One or two things will be revealed next chapter along with a few new character appearances. Just some insight on what is to come. Wow, I will be upset when I complete this fic. .

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Eight

.

"_We need to get movin', the kingdom is hot on my trail."_

"_You're a wanted man?" Erza asked, eyes widening._

"_Word went out a few days ago that the prison grounds on the cliff was destroyed, " Gajeel said quickly, assuring the group to get moving as he threw his hood back over his head, "The King sent out waves of soldiers out to investigate, only to find the entire place burned to a crisp."_

"_What do you mean?" Gray asked._

"_Someone in that prison was never meant to get out." Gajeel said, "Alive, at least."_

Lucy recalled that conversation clearly. It was burned in the front of her mind. Was it about her? Just that thought made her blood cold. No other prisoners got out besides her she thought. Honestly, she doubts Natsu and the others saved anyone else by how the situation was. The group was currently moving quickly and she can see the walls of the Kingdom coming into her view over the trees, and the dark outline of The Forbidden Woods around it as well. Natsu, her, Levy, and Juvia were on the back of Leo while the other three were running on foot.

"_How do you know so much of this stuff?" Natsu spat, scowling at the man with his nose wrinkled, "How can we trust you? How do you know you're not leading us into a trap?"_

"_You of anyone else here should know!" Gajeel argued, "If those men catch us—especially you and I—we're dead!"_

_Natsu's eyes narrowed and hiss escaped from his mouth, "_How?_" He pressed, still not hearing what he wanted._

_Lucy looked between the two men in confusion and hesitantly and tried to take in what she can. She understands why Gajeel would possible be killed—he's a dragon slayer, he said—the King has been looking for them for years. He looks like an ordinary man from her prospective, nothing dragon like about him besides his eyes. But why would Natsu be killed? And what of the rest of them?_

"_I've done my research since my Guild was brought down." Gajeel said, a bit calmer than a few moments ago. "I hide in the shadows."_

The only thing Lucy can understand from their conversation is that they will be killed or imprisoned if the Kingdom catches them.

This worries her. What if they do get caught?

She's not a mage, meaning she won't be able to stop it.

The grip of her arms tightened around Natsu's torso unconsciously, and she didn't notice until she felt a warm pressure on her wrist. Looking up, her eyes locked on the back of Natsu's head. Natsu moved his hand over hers and gripped it in effort to comfort her. The amount of warmth radiating from his touch soothed her, and her stiff arms loosened their grip around him, but his hold did not falter.

"So you're saying the curse is immune to you, since you're a dragon slayer?" Gray questioned, putting pieces of what he was told together, "That's why you're able to go in and out of the woods."

"So we have an advantage." Erza piped in, "With the curse not working, the rest of us will be able to go in and be able to leave with your help."

"That's what I was saying." Gajeel sighed.

"Is that the reason why the King wants to catch you?" Levy questioned, "You're a threat to him and his plans?"

Gajeel grinned, "Dragon slayers a blockage, and that King bastard knows it."

"You're smarter than you look, Gajeel." Erza commented.

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped. Was that an insult?

"But what if it doesn't work?" Levy asked, "What if we get lost?"

"It'll work, I've done it before. The general and the right hand man of the King is on our side." Gajeel smirked, "He's a wizard, and a damn powerful one too. He's been working with the King for years and gathering information, and posing to be on his side and against us. He and I have formed a plan."

"And what is this plan?" Erza asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"'There'?" Gray questioned but went ignored as a silence fell on them. The only sound was the pounding Leo's paws made on the ground as he dug he's way through the path, and the faint sounds of their feet as the ran alongside him.

"I still think this is crap." Natsu grunted, looking at the man from the corner of his eye, "Some random man walks up to us with all this information—bullshit. There's no way you could have gathered all that alone."

"Natsu. ." Levy mumbled, a tiny effort telling him to be quiet.

"I wasn't alone until yesterday, "Gajeel said, "I had my partner, Pantherlily. . but him and another blue exceeded was captured yesterday from the air."

Lucy's eyes widen, "Happy. ." How had no one noticed? She felt Natsu's body stiffen, so she tightened her grip on him. The hold he had on her wrist tightened greatly and she figured he had noticed, but she was in no mind to complain.

"I plan to get him back," Gajeel said, noticing the sudden change in emotions upon the group, "And we'll get yours back too."

Lucy turned her head in the other direction and frowned deeply. She fears for the cat and what could happen to him, but she has to have faith that he will be alright.

"Oh my God!" Levy gasped sharply, catching everyone by surprise, "Happy has Fairy Tail's mark!" In alert, Erza and Gray slid to a stop. Leo stopped running as well while everyone looked between each other.

"This is worse than I thought. ." Erza said, "If they see the Fairy Tail mark on his back, they can use him to find the Guild."

"We need to go back!" Gray shouted, making a move to head back in the direction they were coming from, but was stopped by Erza.

"Wait."

"We've stayed hidden from the Kingdom this long! We need to go back!" Gray yelled, confused on why Erza, of everyone, was stopping him. "Erza?"

"I know it's risky, but we have to keep moving!" Erza snapped, "We're too far from the Guild to make it in time if they find it."

"We don't know until we try!"

"We have to keep moving!"

"Erza, everyone is—!"

"Gray!" Gray and Erza looked over to Juvia as she slipped off Leo and walked up to them, "Juvia will go back to the Guild to everyone. Gray is needed here with Erza and Natsu."

"Juvia?"

"Juvia will protect Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked between the two, noticing the fear that flashed in both their eyes. Gray must know the danger it would be for Juvia if she were to go back alone. But Juvia looked like she held no hesitation for it, and Lucy can tell Gray sees this. She watched Gray grab Juvia's hand, startling her.

"No, you aren't going back there Juvia, not with the Kingdom going that way too." Gray told her sternly.

"But—"

"We'll keep moving."

"Gajeel, we will need to know everything you know revolving the Kingdom and the woods." Erza said with a thick tone, "If we are going to help each other, it would be best you fill us in."

Natsu jumped down from Leo once Juvia was back on, allowing Lucy to scoot up in his place. He walked up between Erza and Gray, waiting for the man to go on.

Gajeel sighed, looking behind him studiedly before growling, "They're catchin' up."

"Then let's get moving." Natsu growled. They resumed their running, this time Natsu on foot tailing behind Erza next to Gajeel. His distrust showed hard in his eyes while disgust drenched his features.

Lucy watched the two men in concern, clutching Leo's collar between her fingers.

"They use anti-magic tools to paralyze mages long enough to being them into custody." Gajeel said, loud enough for them to hear. "It drains your energy until you're unable to move, and allows them—as non-wizards—to have an even ground and imprison you."

"What?" Erza's eyes widen, "How is draining one's energy make the grounds even?"

"And what if you, as a dragon slayer, gets caught?" This time, Lucy asked, catching the slayer off guard. There was a short pause as all—besides Natsu, whose expression became dark and diverted—looked to Gajeel for answer. It was a good question, they thought. With the dragon slayers being the most powerful threat to the King, there must have been a different way they are captured. That is, if any as been caught yet.

"I've only seen it happen once before when the guild Sabertooth was taken down." Gajeel finally said, "The twin slayers of that guild were down in a heartbeat. A few of the soldiers took them off guard and ejected somethin' into their flesh. . But that's all I know about it, I don't know what they ejected them with, all I know is that it was powerful enough to knock them cold that fast."

"That's frightening." Levy mumbled. "It's scary how advanced they are over there, and we're the ones with the magic."

"This plan you and the general have better work." Gray said with this back to Gajeel, trying to pick up the pace of his feet, "Magic could end up disappearing."

"It'll work!" Gajeel spat, irritated that they have such little confidence over this.

"Fairy Tail is the only guild left standing." Juvia said.

They made it out of the patch of trees and stopped at a clearing of land. The walls of the Kingdom were a few hundred feet in front of them. The massive size making the distance look shorter than it actually was.

Gajeel swung his arm up to stop them from walking further, "I wouldn't do that, the ground is covered in sensors that will blow at the slightest movement. I suggest if you wish to keep yer head, don't touch 'em."

"Where?" Levy and Juvia walked up next to him, squinting their eyes to see the small metal buds sticking up from the dirt.

"From there, "Gajeel pointed to the metal pillar a few feet in front of them, "and back isn't safe. We'll have to go around."

"It's a trap isn't it?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. His tone was tight and low, but Gajeel heard it.

"Not exactly." Gajeel answered.

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Natsu sneered.

"It's all part of the plan!"

"What plan?! You take them into those damn woods and let them get lost?!" Natsu shouted, getting into the man's face, "Is that the plan? Because if you so much as do that, _I'll kill you_."

A deep shiver ran up Lucy's spin at the chilling tone that left Natsu's throat. No one was making a move to stop them, not even Erza. Juvia and Levy had backed off while Erza and Gray kept a reasonable distance as the two men got closer and closer to fighting. She noticed Natsu was backing Gajeel up, and their ankles were coming closer to the metal buds in the ground. If they get too close to them, they'll be set off and explode. Taking a deep amount of air, Lucy slipped down from Leo and stalked towards them, walking around them and putting her hands up in front of her.

"You guys. . we have to go." Lucy said, not getting a response as their voices raised in volume. They both had a fistful of each other's top and looked ready to strike at the other at any moment.

"Damnit! There's no time for this! We have to get moving!" Gajeel yelled, dropping Natsu's top and making a move to turn away, but Natsu kept his grip.

"What are you planning to do, Gajeel?!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel scowled deeply, shoving over and swinging his fist up, but had no intention to strike. Instead of Natsu, his hard knuckles came in contact with the bridge of Lucy's nose, sending her tumbling back. The force was great enough to send her a foot or two.

Lucy let out a loud yelp as she flew back and skinned into the gravel. The feel of the metal buds under her skinned and scraped her flesh.

Everyone froze in horror.

Lucy sat up, pushing her hands down to hold her weight, but stopped when she felt the metal beneath her skin. There was a faint clicking before a rapid string of beeping was heard. The only thing she was able to comprehend was the sound of ones shouting before the ground erupted under her.


	9. Into The Woods

a/n: I had this chapter prepared ahead of time a while ago, but I figured I'd go ahead and post it. I'm trying to make the next chapter a long one, so be a little patient with me please! I know it's short and kind of a hanger, but it won't be too long. Thank you guys for the support! :) I'm actually really excited for next chapter.

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Nine

.

Her ears were ringing painfully, even after the explosions have subsided. She felt a weight on top her but she didn't dare open her eyes. From what she was breathing in, she can conclude that the air was nothing but smoke and dust and she'll have trouble seeing if she were to open them now.

She started coughing as the ringing calmed down, and she became aware of the pain in her right forearm—feels like something was jabbed in it—deep in it. It hurts but she can overlook it for the time being.

In other words, what was on top of her?

Lucy winced open her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust. She coughed at the dust that was surrounding her, "Ow. ." She moaned, suddenly freezing when she registered the feel of rapid hot air being pulsed on her cheek.

"Lu. .cy. ." The one above her croaked out, "You—You alright?"

She felt everything inside her drop and crumble at the voice. Her eyes started swelling in tears and her breaths begin to pick up in speed due to the fear that was quickly flooding over her, "Natsu?" She whispered—afraid.

He took the blow for her? Protected her? Saved her life _again_?

And. . what is that sound in her ear? Is that. . her heart? So loud. . Fear? Of course, but something else too. . ?

"Good," She doesn't have to look to know he was smiling—because he was, "You're. . . okay. I'm glad." He was shaking violently making her wonder how badly he was injured. If all she got is her arm cut from being underneath him, since he took the whole blow—how bad is it hurt? And that's what was scaring her at the moment.

"Natsu, you—" She moved her head to where it was right under his and their noses were glazing the other, "you—" Tears began trickling down her cheeks and down the sides of her face upon seeing him. His expression held so much pain and worry and even fear. But why was he giving her that grin? That goofy grin of his. Her hands slowly made their way to hold the sides of his face. She felt the blood dripping off him soak her hands and the feeling of the pieces of rock and metal in his skin.

She heard Erza and the others shouting in the background but she made no move to acknowledge them.

The tears started to come faster than she could control and she felt her chest squeezing painfully and her heart pound in her ears. Her breathing began to shake and her lips trembled. Her thumb brushed lightly over his side burns, grazing the dirt off his skin.

Why?

That was the only question running through her mind. She could tell he was losing focus on her from how his eyes kept falling. He could lose consciousness at any given moment.

Natsu was losing a lot of blood, and if it's not mended to soon—

"Erza!" Lucy screamed, suddenly every emotion hitting her like a brick wall. She was scared.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled back. The air was heavy and clouded to where you couldn't see barely two feet in front of where you are. "Where are you—Are you alright!?"

"Help—Please!" Natsu was going limp and she moved to where she was sitting up and he was leaning into her chest. "It's Natsu! He—He's—"Her sentence was cut off with a loud sob as she cradled him closely.

_Please!_

There was a flash of light near where she was, and suddenly the air around her was blown away. Erza appeared in front of her wearing different and heavier armor than she was before. Upon seeing the condition the two were in, Lucy could swear she could see the shock and fear wash over the woman before she compressed it. Another flash of light and Erza was back in her casual armor from before, and was knelt beside them.

Gray and the others came running up too.

"We need to get you two out of here—some place safe." Erza said desperately. She called Leo over and gestured Gray to hoist Natsu up to him to allow the large feline to carry him. "No doubt that explosion was heard; they could come attack us anytime now."

"I know where to go, follow me." Gajeel said, taking off in a puff of smoke ahead of them. Immediately, Gray and Erza had Lucy on top of Leo and ran after him with Levy and Juvia following close behind.

Lucy kept looking behind and around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her arms around the injured man in her lap, the only thing worrying her about anything was if he was gonna be okay.

"Please be okay—for me. ." She mumbled, not paying attention the forest her and the others were entering.


	10. The Forgotten Story

a/n: Told you it wouldn't be long! Don't kill me for this one, okay? ;)

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Ten

.

Lucy sat in front of Natsu with a distant look in her eyes as Levy and Juvia finished tending his wounds. According to Levy, Erza should not be trusted with the task. He was unconscious but still breathing. With every breath he took sent a wave of relief and emotions over her body. Erza and Gray stood right outside the cave they were in. The woods were nothing like either of them pictured. The outside of them were dark—black and seemingly lifeless. But inside was lively and a very healthy environment. There were countless animals she saw, from insects to deer. But she had little time to appreciate the scenery and followed Gajeel and the others.

Lucy had also learned that Juvia was a water mage. When they had started mending Natsu, after they had sure that all the scraps of metal and rock they could find were out of his skin, Juvia had run her hands along his wounds to clean them. Lucy was amazed. Her body was made out of water it seemed to her.

The amount of blood that came off him made her pale and panic, but the girls assured her that Natsu would be fine after some rest. Lucy has not moved from her seated place in front of him. All she was doing was watching his sleeping figure, and making sure the wet towel on his forehead was changed when needed.

He was sweating a lot and his body temperature was at an extreme. When she brushed her fingers over him, the temperature of his skin shocked her. But she told it was normal for him and not to worry.

They kept telling her not to worry, but how can she not? He's laying here like this because of her carelessness. He was injured because of her.

"This is my fault . . isn't it?" Lucy murmured.

"Lucy, no it's not." Levy said softly. "What happened to Natsu is not your fault."

"Yes it is. He protected me. ." Lucy whispered, "He saved my life again."

Levy paused on her words and looked over the blonde. She was in pain, both physically and mentally. It shows in her eyes. Levy had just finished wrapping Lucy's injured arm and sat there quietly with her. Juvia had walked outside with Erza and Gray not long ago. Gajeel had went somewhere in cave—which she was becoming very curious about. The cave they were currently in seemed rather small from the outside. But the inside seems like a never ending black hole. Levy isn't one for dark places, but Gajeel walked deeper in it like it was nothing, but he also looked determined over something as well. She let her eyes trail back to where the grown man had disappeared to for moment before she snapped them back.

"Natsu will be fine, Lucy." Levy mumbled, setting her hand comfortably on the girls shoulder. "No one blames you, you know. You didn't mean for this."

Unconsciously, Lucy lifted her hand and brushed Natsu's bangs from his eyes and moved her fingers slowly through his scalp, almost like it was normal for her body. His stiff expression relaxed at the gesture and his heavy breathes slowed slightly. She removed the towel from his forehead and rinsed it in the bowl of water she had next to her before placing it back on his skin.

Levy watched with a warm expression. And she was sure Lucy doesn't realize what she was naturally doing, and doesn't know that she was watching her every move. And the three outside had caught a glimpse of it, and looked upon her with knowing eyes.

"Shorty,"

Levy cringed at the voice and the nickname, and turned her head around to find Gajeel standing directly behind her. "Gajeel?" She questioned, looking up to meet his stern expression.

Gajeel moved his gaze to Natsu and Lucy, "How is he?" He asked, some concern showing in his tone.

Both girls paused for a short moment, "He's fine." Levy answered, "He _will_ be fine."

Gajeel nodded and sighed, looking over Lucy who had leaned forward, closer to the sleeping male in front of her. "I'm sorry." Lucy and Levy looked up to him, a little confusingly, "If I hadn't hit you, he wouldn't be like this."

"N—No! It's my—"

"It's not." Gajeel said firmly, "It's mine. Both ours." He looked to Natsu, "What idiots stand there and argue like that when we're being chased? Don't blame yourself, blondie. You'll just burden yourself."

Lucy's eyes down casted, but she nodded in understanding. The emotional pain she was feeling relieved somewhat, but she can't help but blame herself. She feels like a burden to everyone now.

"You," Gajeel snapped his eyes to Levy, who squeaked in surprise, "Come with me." The small blunette nodded and stood to her feet and started following Gajeel down the cave.

"I'll be back, Lucy." Levy said over her shoulder before sprinting to catch up to Gajeel.

Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to Natsu laid in front of her. His breaths have become even, but shallow. His skin was still dripping in sweat and still hot to the touch. Again, Lucy placed a fresh damp rag to his forehead and used a dry cloth to wipe the sweat from his arms and chest. His shirt was removed so they'd have better access to his wounds, leaving his chest and torso bare before her eyes. Lucy trailed her eyes over the nape of his neck and over his broad shoulders, moving across his collar bone to his heaving chest. She tried to force her wavering gaze away, but always caught them back on him.

He was handsome, and anyone would be a fool not to acknowledge it.

Lucy knows about puberty and hormones and what they can drive people to do, but she never had a reason to blame her actions to them. Until now, that is, because here she is sitting in a cave with her eyes glued on an unconscious Natsu's muscles. He was toned well, she noted. He must have spent some time in his life training, working, fighting, and more. Things she's never done and things she'll never have a chance to do. But she still gets injured and nearly killed like some damsel in distress, causing Natsu to save her and nearly killed himself.

"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled to him and closed her eyes. She grabbed the now soiled bowl of water next to her and stood to her feet, "I'll get you some fresh water." She said as she walked out of the cave. Balancing the bowl against her chest, Lucy struggled to walk with the new found weight that liked to sway at every movement she made and walked towards an opening of bushes outside and tipped it over.

"Lucy, would you like some help with that?" Erza said from behind as she walked up.

"Erza. ." Lucy sighed again. Who knew carrying water can take so much energy out of one, "Uh—sure." She nodded, giving the older woman a slight smile. Erza slipped her sword in its case and grabbed the bowl from Lucy's grasp.

* * *

"Gajeel? Where are we going?" Levy questioned.

She walked directly behind him with her hands curled in her chest. She kept looking left to right in nervousness as they walked deeper into the darkened path ahead of them, the only light they had was the torch Gajeel was holding. On the stone walls, she can see old carvings of symbols and shapes she can only merely tell. There were painted, craved, written, and even burned markings along the walls and edges of the cave.

"Just a little farther ahead." Gajeel replied, not bothering to look behind him at her. "What? Ya afraid of the dark?" His tone showed that he had meant to tease her, and in all honesty he was. The man had expected some remark from her, but when nothing but silence from her came, he frowned. _Idiot_, he thought.

Levy felt her breath hitch when Gajeel slowed his pace and moved behind to walk next to her. She felt hand brush over her arm along with the ends of his hair. Slowly, her eyes moved to his face. Expression stern and nearly emotionless as always, she took metal note of. Though, she smiled when he lowered the light towards her direction, allowing her to fell and see more of the warmth and light it brought. The darkness around her subsides, only to press behind her from where they were walking. She knew if she looked behind her now, she would not be able to see anything.

_His trying_, she thought amusingly.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments before something formed ahead of them—a wall. Levy, without self-control, moved slight ways closer to Gajeel as they approached it. He seemed unfazed by her actions and kept walking. As they drew closer to what was ahead, Levy made out the shelves holding countless paper and hard back, ancient looking books, loose papers and the art above them on the stone wall.

"This is it." Gajeel said, voice slightly husky. "I wanted you to see this."

They stopped right before the shelving and Levy's eyes became wide. Without a second thought, she grabbed the first group of papers and books she could reach and opened them. "This is amazing. ." She murmured. Each page and paper was cover in multiple layers of dust and dirt. She ran her fingers over the surface to remove some of it, "Did you find this yourself?

"Yeah, can you read 'em?" Gajeel asked, dropping the torch he was holding in a rack on the wall and crossing his arms below his chest. He watched her curiously as she moved the pages smoothly without trouble, and she felt his intense gaze from the back of her neck.

Levy nodded, "This is ancient script—I can translate this with no problems."

Gajeel grinned and gave off a low snicker, "Knew you were a bookworm." He saw her puff her cheeks, "I flipped through some of these myself, but didn't understand a damn thing." Gajeel set his eyes on a particular book in front of him and grabbed it, and started flipping through the pages knowingly until he found what he was looking for. "Look," He turned the book around to where it faced Levy's direction opened.

Levy looked up to see what he showing, and felt her stomach drop at the picture on the page. Dropping the book in her hands, she grabbed the book from him and looked over it in shock, "This is—!"

"The same symbol that is on your arm." Gajeel cut her off, "Translate that, and maybe we'll get somewhere here." Grabbing the torch again, he held up above the shelving, "Also this."

Levy, still slightly trembling in shock, looked up to him again to see the paintings that were pictured along the stone wall above the shelving. With the book still open, she set it flat on the top shelf and strained her neck to look along the paintings. Looking down, she hesitantly lifted her leg and climbed up the last shelf, slowly moving her way to the second so she'd have better sight access to see. Gajeel moved behind her to be sure she doesn't slip and held the light closer to the wall. Levy squinted her eyes and brushed the built up dust and dirt from the wall, "It's a story. ." She mumbled.

Delicately and careful, she traced the pads of her fingers over the chalked lines and the shapes and figures they formed. The first picture in front of her showed of the sky of stars and fire surrounding two people in front of the other—a man and woman. The fire and stars were drawn in a circular motion—almost like a yin and yang—opposites.

"_With fire in her heart and stars and his eyes, boy and girl meet at the great design_." Levy read aloud.

"Uhg, another one of them tragic love stories, isn't it?" Gajeel grumbled, rolling his eyes at the slight irony.

Levy moved on the next picture, which was eerily similar to the first. Only difference is that the man and woman were hugging, and in the middle of them was the same symbol that was in the book and on hers and Lucy's arms.

"_Their souls and fates intertwine_. ." Levy read. Hurriedly, she grabbed the book Gajeel had showed her that had the same mark on it and scanned her eyes over the script and writing on it before her eyes widen in realization.

"What is it?" Gajeel questioned, leaning towards her as she flipped page after page.

"They're links!" Levy exclaimed, "A—After they [the man and woman] met, they're souls and destinies intertwined and became whole, leaving a mark of recognition on her [the woman]." She said quickly. Her words became bunched together and hurried that Gajeel was lucky enough to catch at least some of it.

"So. . . like markin' their mate?" Gajeel questioned.

Levy's face flushed deeply that she became very grateful to the dim amount of light they have that he wasn't able to see it. She slowly nodded and snapped her head away to face the wall and back to the painting.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes as they fell upon her wrist in thought, "Any explanation on why only I, Natsu, you and blondie out there are the only ones who can see them?" He asked as he put his own answer together.

"I—I'm working on it." Levy let out of shaking breath. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she read on. Suddenly she felt nervous to be around him. Why? There couldn't be the possibility that these markings mean that. . her and him. . ? Hesitantly, Levy looked at the man from the corner of her eye. He had turned his attention from her and to another book on the shelf that he started aimlessly flipping through. She knew he couldn't understand or read anything from it, yet he still looked.

_The next one_, Levy thought as she forced her eyes back to the paintings. Like the first two, this one was similar to them. Yet this one showed a detailed portrait of a dragon. Levy sucked in a breath as she realized there was no writing for this one. Her brows knitted in concentration, "What is—" She whispered, mostly to herself but the sound of her voice had caught Gajeel's attention. Above the dragon showed a single star—one shining and glowing brighter than the others hanging the sky. This one too had no caption to it. The fourth, and the last one there, made her breath hitch in surprise—like reading a book that had taken an unexpected turn in events.

"_The who dares harm a dragons star_. . _will be met with their almighty roar_." Levy read the first line, becoming sucked into it as she moved to the next and final one, "_When his star falls, the dragon will roar_. ." The painting showed the man kneeling over the fallen form of the woman. They were enveloped in nothing but a dark sky and a world burned of fire, Levy presumed. She reached out and grabbed Gajeel's hand that was holding the torch, and moved it. She gasped, seeing there wasn't more to the story, "That can't be it. Where's the rest of it?"

"That must be the end of it." Gajeel responded, "Told ya it was one of them tragic love stories." He grumbled.

"That can't be the ending—there must be more to it!" Levy exclaimed, snatching the torch from his grasp and walked around him to see if there was anything else.

"There's nothing else here, shorty. That's the end." Gajeel said, following her every move as she walked in circles around him.

"What kind of ending is that, though? I've read many genres of books with similar hangers, but there's always something more!" She suddenly stopped, "Unless. ."

"Now what is it?" Gajeel sighed, rubbing the side of his head. This small woman is a handful. Levy moved back to where she was and looked over the last picture. Gajeel watched her confusingly with a little curiosity.

"Unless it has no ending." Levy said.

"Everything has an ending."

"But maybe this doesn't. "

"Listen," Gajeel grabbed the torch from her hold and held up toward the paints, "This is the end of it, okay? There is nothin' else here to continue it. The woman dies, the man cries. _The end_."

"But look!" Levy nudged his arm up, "Whoever had drawn this had started the following picture, but never finished."

Gajeel squinted his eyes to the trailing marks of paint and gave Levy a grim expression, "And? It obviously ends here, Levy." He gestured to the fourth panel. "Where the star dies out and the dragon is holdin' her."

Levy sighed and walked behind him, "No, look Gajeel." In a swift movement of her arms, the words 'FIRE' appeared in front of them in the air in flames. Gajeel's eyes widen as he dropped the fire torch he was holding, causing it to drop in a clutter to his feet. He walked back to stand next to her to look over the four paintings, seeing them go together in a line that told parts of an accident untold story.

"Prophecy?" Gajeel mumbled, looking over the pattern of the drawings that traced over every curve and wedge of the rock wall.

"It's unfinished, therefor it has no ending." Levy said, "Whoever made this. . they never got to finish their story."

"Wouldn't a story like this be known throughout the world? What is it doin' here? It's more like a legend. ."

Levy nodded silently in agreement. She noticed something small written at the edge of it all and squinted her eyes to be able to see it, "Written Mafalda. ." She read, "They must be the ones who made this."

"So. . what do you think of this?" Gajeel asked, nudging her in the shoulder before he crossed his arms. "I think it's a prophecy." He concluded himself, "Some ancient thing or somethin'."

"Gajeel, I was thinking. ." Levy mumbled, looking up to meet his gaze, "These marks on mine and Lucy's arms—they're links to—what you said, like marking their mate. . that maybe these are dragon mate marks." Her face started to flush again at each word she said, and she knew he was staring, "But in our case. . um—"

"O—Oi!" Gajeel jumped, "Are you sayin'—"

"I'm just putting out options here!" Levy squeaked, "It shows there that after the man and woman met, their fates intertwined and created _this_." She held the inside of her wrist up to his gaping expression, "Th—These are a piece of our mates soul! And I wasn't saying that y—you and I are. . ma—" She stopped her rambling to catch her own breath, and she was sure most of her blood had its way to her head as of now. Gajeel's stare was helping the pounding in her chest or the bucking her knees were doing. Is that all he can do? Is just stare at her like that? They had just discovered the reason her and others had come here for, and all he can do is gap? "Gajeel?"

The man turned his head away from her. His hand came up to scratch his head as he spoke, and Levy had to strain to hear him, "I'm relieved . ." She felt her heart skip at his words. Slowly, she reached her arm up to touch his, but abruptly stopped as a loud piercing scream sounded from the other end of the cave.

In alert, they both snapped their heads at one another before they ran off, leaving their discoveries behind them. The Forgotten Prophecy, as many would call it. . . is now known of.

* * *

Lucy and Erza had just set the fresh bowl of water down when they heard Juvia scream. They ran out to see what it was about, only to find her in the hands of a Kingdom soldier with her arms bounded behind her back. Both girls were taken back by the sight. How did these men get in?

"Surrender without a fight and we won't hurt any of you." The man holding Juvia said, calmly.

"Release her!" Gray shouted, getting in a stance. "_Now!_"

The man turned his eyes to Gray before slowly tightening his grip on Juvia, making her scream out in pain. With another yell, Gray launched at them, dodging the first two men who moved to attack him, but the third caught him by surprise. The man whipped out a hand held gun, and fire it, nailing Gray in the shoulder.

"GRAY!" Juvia screamed as she watched the man fall.

It wasn't a bullet that was lunged in his shoulder; it was a small dart that was making his body numb at unbelievable rate, "Wha—What is. . ?"

"Grab him." One of the men ordered.

Gray, who was now unable to move his body, was grabbed by two men and bounded similar to how Juvia was being held, and had his arms bounded behind him by cuffs.

"Juvia! Gray!" Erza yelled. In a flash of light, she had her weapon in her arms and launched at them to attack. Before she made contact with them, a man came out from and grabbed the edge of her sword, forcibly stopping her attack. Erza's eyes widen in surprise to man that stood in front of her, "J—Jellal?" She breathed out moments before he threw her back. With her guard down, she was vulnerable. Erza's back collided into a tree stump and knocked the very air from her lungs.

"General Fernandes, do you know that woman?" One of the soldiers asked the man, Jellal, who had just deflected her attack.

"More like a childhood acquaintance." Jellal answered. Though he eyed the fiery armored with an unreadable expression. "Bind her." Four men stepped up and marched up to Erza, grabbing her arms and pulling her up before cuffing them behind her back.

"Jellal. . how are you. ." Erza voiced, but soon found that her energy was lessening, and suddenly didn't have enough to speak.

"ERZA!" Levy screamed as her and Gajeel finally caught up to the scene. Right as she made a move to run, one of the men fired their gun towards her, which was blocked by Gajeel who moved in front of her. "Gajeel!"

With a grunt, Gajeel pulled the dart from his arm and tossed it, "Run, Levy." He ordered.

"But—uhgg!" Another gun was fired and nailed her in the arm, sending her dropping to her knees. Men moved forward to grab her, but a metal bar stopped them and hit them back. A loud growl erupted from Gajeel's mouth as he stepped in front of Levy's limping form. His arm was in the shape of an iron blade, making the men a little hesitant to move farther in.

Though, Jellal seemed unfazed by the man's actions as he took a step forward, a small grin playing on his lips as he held up his own gun and fired it.

The dart seeped into Gajeel's leg, and only seconds later was he collapsed to the ground in front of Levy.

"Ga—Gajeel. ." She strained her voice, fear suddenly filling her emotions as he fell deadly limp in front of her. With her energy failing her, Levy looked to Lucy who was still standing there in shock, "Run. . Lucy."

Lucy stood in shock as they all were taken down in a matter of minutes in front of her. How? She looked around her and spotted a clearing not far from where she stood, but was a little hesitant on leaving them. But the look Levy was giving her drove her to force herself to move. She caught a glimpse of the blue-haired male—Jellal, as Erza and the men called him—seeing how wide his eyes got upon seeing her. She ran for the clearing, yelping when a few gun fires shot near her, but kept moving. She can hear the quick steps coming up behind her, but she knew if she looked back now they would catch her. Her arms came up in front of her as she tried to quicken her pace, but soon found she couldn't run any farther as the edge closed in in front of her. Nearly losing her balance, she dug her toes and the heels of her feet into the ground to stop herself from going any farther.

The waves of water at the bottom were crashing violently against the sides of the land and were becoming more agitated by the minute.

Almost like . . . they were angry.

The sound of rustling alerted her, and Lucy snapped her head around to Jellal as he emerged from behind her. She made a move to back up, but stopped when she felt the spray of water against the leg, becoming painfully aware of the situation she was no in.

Nowhere to run.

Nothing to do.

Jellal stood there for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get so much as a sound out before a fist came up from beside him, knocking him down.

"Nastu!" Lucy yelped as the salmon-haired male jumped from the bushes. He was still wrapped in bandages and seemed to be struggling to stand properly, but managed.

A few soldiers appeared in front of them and shot at Natsu, who simply grunted at each fire that impaled his skin, almost unfazed in his condition.

Lucy watched with widen eyes as he took every shot fired at him. He attacked the men by throwing a flying punch in their direction, nailing them beside the head and sending them to the ground with great force. She saw Jellal stand back his feet and pull out his own gun and aimed it at Natsu. Before she could shout to warn or even stop him, the gun was fired and Natsu was on the ground. Though, unlike Gajeel, he was fighting to keep his eyes open and on her.

Lucy snapped her eyes back up to Jellal who stepped over the salmon-haired male and moved closer to her. Lucy made a move to step back, feeling the cool spray of the sea move up her skin made her stop. She looked down to the silver and golden keys that were dangling off the blue-haired male's leg, but the suddenly crumbling beneath the heel of her foot caught hers and the boy's attention. The next thing she knew, she was falling back.

Jellal had flung forward to grab her flailing arm, but his fingers brushed over hers before she fell over towards the crashing waters. He watched her come in slapping contact with the water before he could no longer see her from the surface. He waited a few moments before turning back and moving from the edge.

"Luce. . Lu . ." Natsu's eyes dropped closed, the sound of her heart fading in his ears.

Lucy found herself sinking deeper in the dark depths of the sea like an anchor. She does know how to swim, never had a place or reason to learn how to. The air in her lungs was forced out upon impact, and her eyes were slowly dropping as her body burned for a breath. She saw movement ahead of her and strained to look at what it was.

Lucy saw a woman swiming towards her at a great speed. As she drew closer, she made out a faint image of the tail and fin the woman was using to pulse her way through the water. Her skin was pale and expression was stern. Lucy's eyes dropped closed moments before the woman reached her, the last thing she comprehended was the feel of a hand wrapping around her wrist and waist and a voice.

"You dumbass."


	11. The Lost King and Princess

a/n: uhg i want to rewrite this chapter, but i'm going to go ahead and post it and redo it later. i wanted it longer, but my mind went blank. it didn't come out at all how i wanted it, i'm sorry. but here you go!

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Eleven

.

Lucy slowly blinked her eyes open as her body slowly woke. She felt limp and frozen to the core. From her wrist to her ankles were chained and bonded behind her from what she's started to feel. She let her eyes drop down to the walls and the floors as her mind comprehended her body's wake. She attempted to move her wrist around but the sudden movement sent a wave of pain through her. The familiar feeling of being a prisoner flooded over her as she realized where she was. In a tower of some sort, she concluded. A clock tower, she can tell by back of the face of the clock and the large gears that were grinding and turning from where she hung. A sudden panic enveloped her mind as she started struggling—violently twisting and raddling the cuffs on her wrist in effort to loosen them, but it was useless. She felt a cold nudge on her leg, and she turns her neck to see what it was.

Lucy gasped loudly, seeing the silver and golden keys dangling from the waist of her bottoms. She can recognize them from that man—Jellal—who had them with him. How did they get there?

The sudden image of Natsu and the others flashed in her eyes. She snapped her head back and forth, struggling to see if they were here with her, but she was alone. Where are they? _Where are they? _More panic started to envelop her body as she started to thrash, along with the worry and fear of their wellbeing. Are they alright? Did they escape? Are they _alive_?

More and more questions ran through her mind the more she thought about it.

"_You dumbass."_

"Huh—?"

_She felt the soft pules of water pressing up her skin against the sandy shore she currently laid. Her body was numb and cold, and the burning sensation her lungs felt before was gone and she breathed the fresh air freely. She felt a grasp on her wrist but couldn't move to see. It felt cool and fresh, but also protective and stern. It felt familiar to her skin, but she can't pin point the feel right off. The dim rays of light from the above sun prickled at her forested skin, warming her slowly as she tried to comprehend her surroundings._

_Some footsteps entered her hearing that was coming towards her. There were multiple. They seemed heavy from what she can tell from the thumbing of the ground on her ear. Next thing she knew she was being lifted from the ground, yet she still couldn't move. She was turned and positioned on her back, and her eyes trailed down to the ends of the water. Grasping her hand was a woman—stern expression, but held worry towards her. The men started pulling her from the water, and the woman's hand followed in silent effort to grab her, but her palm slipped down Lucy's wrist and off her fingers before lowering back down in the water and out of sight._

_Something dropped in the palm of Lucy's hand, and with uncertainty and with the little of her strength, she gripped it as she was cuffed and dragged from the waters shoreline._

As the memory passed, Lucy looked over behind to her cuffed arm and opened her palm that still contained the item that was given to her.

It was a golden key, she noticed with widen eyes. Much like the ones that Jellal had attached to her. But what it's for and what it means, she doesn't know. And as they clock tower she was in started to chime and ring throughout around her, she swallowed thickly as her thoughts of worry and neglect clouded her mind once again. And for the second time, she's a prisoner in her life.

* * *

A groan erupted in the back of his throat as he tried to comprehend his surroundings. His head thumping annoyingly and there was a stinging scent in the air that was really agitating his nose and scenes. As his eyes adjusted he tried to sit up, and as he did his eyes landed on a metal dart that was lunged in his upper leg. The memory of what happen flooded over him and he growled, picking the thing up between his fingers in disgust and flicking it aside.

"Bastards. ." Natsu grunted, leaning his torso up and gripping the bars of his cell. Where he was, he doesn't exactly know. But the fowl scent of blood and sweat drenched the air made him think he was in some prison of some sort. He looked left and right, finding Erza and the others still unconscious on the floors, but Lucy wasn't here. He can't find a pickup of her scent or anything. Last thing he knew she was over the cliff then nothing. But he doubts they let her go. They have her somewhere—he knows it.

"You're finally up." Natsu snapped his head around to Gajeel, who was sitting behind him against the wearing wall. His condition didn't differ from his own; the iron slayer also seemed agitated. "We're in the Kingdom—the chambers in the lower ring to be exact, Horologium's Clock Tower."

"The Kingdom?" Natsu questioned. So they were actually captured.

"There's acid coming in from the air ducts. ." Gajeel said, "It'll affect you and me more than them." He nudged his head towards the others.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned. Gajeel only shook his head in return as he stood to his feet. Natsu gritted his teeth, "Damnit!" He slammed the front of his head against the metal bars, creating a loud cringing 'clang' to bounce off the walls and back. He repeated this process in frusteration, his hits getting harder by each one. _I should have grabbed her when I had the chance_, he thought bitterly. But she would be in the same situation he is in now. But for all he knows, she can be going through worse right now.

"Lucy?" A voice on the other side of the room sounded, catching their attention. A man emerged from the shadows of the cell, hair blonde and face worn with age. His tone wavered at every word he spoke, but his expression held worry and surprise, and want, "Did you say. . Lucy? Is she here? Is she safe?"

Natsu nodded and leaned down, "Who are you?" He said nothing else. Sizing the man, he thought he has been here for years with poor care. Not that he expected more.

"So she's safe. . that's good, good. ." The man mumbled to himself as he backed back into the shadows, "It would be bad. . for her to come here. She will die."

Natsu then figured this man was driven crazy, and didn't press on asking questions on what he means, "Who are you?" He asked again. If this man has been locked in here for years, there's a chance he knows this place—knows this they don't. Though, any information would be hard to get from a man who is crazed by his own mental thoughts and illness.

"I'm the King!" The man snapped, startling Natsu a bit. "I'm the King. . . I'm the King. ." He mumbled those three words repeatedly to himself, mostly. Natsu really couldn't seem to understand where this man was getting at.

"How do you know Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy?" The man gasped, "Did you say Lucy? Is she here? Is she safe?" The way the man's face filled with the same worry and surprise as it did before, Natsu knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this man. He was driven crazy here, and doesn't seem to be mentally stable. Though what does he mean by 'I'm the King', he wondered. The King of this Kingdom is killing off wizards and capturing Guilds. This man can't be the one commanding the armies and doing the bad stuff that is harming the land. It wasn't remotely possible in his condition.

Unless. .

"You're Jude!" Natsu exclaimed, realization dawning on him, "You're Jude Heartfilia, the King! You had a wife and son."

The man, Jude, paused briefly and breathed slowly, "I had a wife. . she was beautiful and the love of my life. But I had no son, no. I had a daughter. . I had a daughter."

"What are you doin' here?" Gajeel asked, moving in next to Natsu to watch the crazed man with equal surprise and curiosity.

Jude raised a shaking hand and moved forwards in his cell, on his knees, "He killed my wife. . I knew he would come for my daughter next, so I. . put her in a safe place. . and locked her mermories. He caught me and put me in here."

"Who?" Gajeel asked.

"What does this have to do with Lucy?" Natsu asked, regretting it.

"Lucy?" The man's eyes widen, "Is she here? Is she safe?"

Both males sighed and turned away from the man, knowing they would get no more from him. Jude crawled back in the dark corner of his cell, mumbling about himself being King, about his wife and daughter. He would repeat every other word he said to himself, forgotten.

The door on the far side of the room clanked open and in stepped Jellal, who slammed the door shit behind him and locked it tightly. In his hand was a jar, containing what, he doesn't care. Natsu watched his moves bitterly with a deep scowl on his face as the male walked passed him, sending him a short glance before walking up to one of the cells and unlocking it. He stepped in the cell Gray and Juvia were in and knelt down, lifting Juvia up with ease.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, slamming the bars and glaring at him, "What are you doing to her?!"

"I'm helping." Jellal answered calmly, placing a bead between Juvia's lips before lowering her back down and doing the same to Gray, "Gajeel, you told them nothing?"

"I told 'em." Gajeel answered, "Idiot doesn't listen."

Jellal closed and locked Gray and Juvia's cell back up and moved on the next. He paused outside Erza's door before slowly inserting the key and unlocking it. He stepped in and hovered over the woman for a moment before leaning down. He set the jar down at his foot and used both hands to gently lift the woman from the ground, just enough. But before he had her completely balance to where she wouldn't fall back, her arm swung up, startling him, and gripped the collar of his top and drew him close. His widen eyes locked closely with her fierce ones. They were swirling with emotions, pain, and confusion. .

"Je—. . Jellal," Erza hoarse out from a sore tone of voice. She struggled to keep her stern expression, but the pain she was feeling overwhelmed it and found herself softening at the very sight of him, even after what he did to her and her friends. She released her grip on him and allowed her hand to fall beside her, but he remained close. Jellal only backed away slightly as his fingers came up to her mouth, caressing her lips as he placed the bead between them as gently as he could.

"Swallow this, " He mumbled, "You'll regain your strength."

He set her back down and stood to his feet and moved over to Levy, who wasn't far from where the scarlet haired woman laid. He did the same to her he did to the others, placing the bead between her lips and walked out of the cell. Natsu watched him with a strong stare as the male walked in front of him next, returing the stare before holding up the jar and passing it to him.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, snatching the jar and smelling it, crinkling his nose at the natural sent of oils and soil it gave off.

"Fibers, "Jellal answered, "natural energy from plants."

Natsu tossed the jar to Gajeel.

"The girl, Lucy, is at the top of Horologium's Tower." Natsu's eyes widen at the man's sudden words, "Kings Orders to chain her up there. For the time being she's safe from harm's way, for now."

"What are you plannin' on doing with her?" Natsu asked, tone lowering at each word.

"It's not my plans, it's the Kings." Jellal said, "I'm on your side here, Natsu. When I first caught sight of her there in the forest with you guys, I knew the King would want her. And by her falling from my grasp on that cliff put her more dangerously close to his hands. He's been looking for her, he wants her gone."

"Why?"

"Because I want her _dead_." The door on the far side of the room slammed open and in stepped a darkened figure. Natsu's eyes narrowed as the man stepped into the light coming in from the vents, giving him a full on few of his black darken clade entire clothing and sickening smile stretched on his features. Though the royal man only caught the end of Jellal words, he still caught enough to make an entrance.

"King _Jose_!" Jellal kneeled down on his knee and bowed his head, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, if the rumors of our captures were true, I wanted to see for myself." Jose smile only widen as he sized up Natsu from head to toe, doing the same to Gajeel until his eyes fell upon the others, "Oh? You guys caught some _prizes_ as well."

Jellal twitched at the man's town of 'prizes' regarding Erza and the others, but composed himself for him not to noticed, "Fairy Tail wizards, sir."

This seemed to please the King.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu asked, snarling at the man as the front of his head, once again, came in splintering contact with the metal bars of his cell. "What do you want with her?!"

Jose liked the emotion emitting off the salmon-haired male and walked forward, coming face to face with him, "What's it to you?" Natsu's fist came out to hit him, but the man ducked away. "Natsu Dragneel, huh? Powerful wizard of Fairy Tail, son of Igneel the fire dragon . . . I've been looking for you for ages." The man chuckled, his tone only flaring Natsu's rage more and more.

"_What do you want with Lucy?_" Natsu hissed. His knuckles were turning white from the iron grip he had on the bars. He can feel his body temperature rising at a quick rate, and the smirk that formed on this man's long face was something he was itching to burn right off. The look Jellal was sending him was smug, like he just knew his oils were burning and ready to explode. Gajeel stayed ways behind him, and Erza and other had just come to, and were watching the scene.

"Her fate was determined years ago at the death of her mother." Jose said, rather passively as he backed away from the cell, "Though, she managed to escape with her father who placed her in that prison on that cliff which you kindly destroyed and saved me future troubles. I couldn't touch her while she was in that jail, but I did have my connections." At every word that left the man's mouth, Natsu found his peak coming closer and closer, "She was meant to be hung, but there were some _interruptions_."

"You cruel bastard." Erza snarled, having regained enough strength to stand.

"But now I have her. . and I can assure you she won't be cheating her way out of this one." Jose smiled.

"YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON LUCY'S HEAD," Natsu shouted, "AND I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!"

"Not from where you're standing behind bars, boy." Jose laughed. Natsu smashed his head against the bars one last time, bending them outwards as the air around him started to heat. Jose seemed to not take notice to how dangerously close Natsu was to snapping as he went on, "I think it's time I rid this world of _Princess Lucy_."


	12. Stars Falling Down

a/n: don't really know what to say about this chapter, but the title of it might say it all for you guys. i was out sick from school the passed few days which allowed me the free time to update, but now i'm better and am going back to school for the rest of the week. so i'll work on chapter 13 this weekend. so . . . here's chapter 12! :) thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favors!

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Twelve

.

_Princess Lucy._

Lucy eyes snapped open as the voice echoed in her mind. It came from a door at the end of the stairs, but she heard it clearly. The blood in her veins ran cold as her body stiffened as many pictures played before her in her mind, like a door that's been closed unlocked to share its depths of secrets that have been untold for years. Like forgotten memories locked up in the back of her mind, gathering dust. She saw a blonde woman wrapped in heavy robs, a man in elegant clothing staring at her.

"_A star controls time, Lucy." The woman said._ Her tone was gentle and soothing. Lucy could almost _feel _her warmth as she spoke, and as her voice sounded in her ears, _"It has the power to create illusions. They hold the world's oldest stories."_

"Illusions?" Lucy questioned aloud, thinking back to her years in the prison on the cliff. And about that old woman, Mafalda. Thinking back, Lucy can't really remember a time when speaking to that woman felt _real_—the times the woman would share stories and speak with her felt light—like a dream. The woman was ancient to her fresh eyes. And now that she actually thinks about it . . . she was actually alone in that cell all that time.

Mafalda wasn't real.

As a child in that jail, was she just an illusion she created because she craved it? Because she craved the warmth and touch of another? Was it really all in her head?

"_What are those, Mama?" A young girl, blonde hair, asked the woman curiously, pointing to the set of silver and golden keys she was holding._

"_They're celestial keys, Lucy." The woman answered, giving her a smile._

Lucy eyes widen more by the second as more images played before her. Her arms and hands had fallen limp in the chains and cuffs she was hanging from, and her head bowed and hung low—making her seem lifeless.

_Lucy ran freely and happily around the backyard, laughing as she swung her favorite doll around in circles as her mother practiced with her keys. Occasionally, she would call Lucy over to watch. Currently the woman had summoned her most powerful spirit, Aquarius, using the large fountain they had in the garden._

"_Lucy! Come here, honey!" The woman called. Lucy stopped running and turned towards the two, eyeing the tailed woman in awe before running over. Her foot slipped on the water dripping from the fountain, and a loud squeal escaped the back of her throat as she began to fall back, but Aquarius flung her arm down and grabbed her wrist to stop her before she hit the ground. Lucy looked up to the blue-haired woman who was scowling at her._

"_You dumbass."_

Lucy recalled the woman in the water clearly, now finally having a name to call her. The stern and protective grip the mermaid had on her was familiar to her from when she was a little girl, when she saved her from falling. Seems her body remembers things her mind doesn't.

"_Lucy, come with me." A man said urgently, assuring to follow him. Lucy did as she was told and grabbed his larger hand with hers and ran beside him as they exited out the Castle gates._

"_Papa?" Lucy questioned his name as he lifted her up and set her on the back of a horse. He climbed up soon after and got behind her, using one arm to hold her steady as he hiked the horse to move. They took off running down the bricked trail through the Kingdom and to the outskirts of the village where they got off in front of a Guild._

_Fairy Tail._

_Holding her in his arms, Lucy wrapped hers around his neck as her father walked them inside the Guild. As they walked in, Lucy scanned her eyes over the curious gazes that fell on them. Some whispering erupted toward them and she gave them a shy wave as she and her father disappeared around the corner._

"_Master_ _Makarov!" Her father exclaimed. Lucy turned to set her sights on an elder man, probably roughly around her height if she guessed corrected. The said man looked up in surprise and dropped what he was doing at the sight of the King._

"_You're Highness?" Makarov questioned with widen eyes._

"_My daughter, Lucy. . He's already gotten Layla. Please." Lucy watched confusingly as the men talked as quickly as they could, not really having an understanding on what was going on. Soon she found herself sitting between the two men, facing Makarov who was looking upon her worriedly._

"_She has a great magical talent. Are you sure you want me to do this, Jude?" Makarov asked, looking up to the King with uncertainty._

"_It's the only way to keep her from Jose's hands. Please, Makarov. I'm begging you." Lucy turned towards her father and set the palm of her hand on his knee and looked up to him with questioning eyes. The man returned the gaze and frowned, setting his larger hand on top hers and squeezing it._

_The elder man nodded, "Very well."_

A sob sounded from the back of Lucy throat. She's the princess? There's no way. . But from what she just remembered, there can be no denying it. Her tearing eyes fell upon the set of keys that were dangling from her waist and gulped quietly. She's a wizard? A celestial mage? Her mother taught her. . Layla. Lucy then recalled everything she has seen since she was freed from that prison. From Fairy Tail, to the village and being chased down by the Kingdom. She remembers how the air around the Kingdom walls looked, no doubt her father's Kingdom has fallen in despair—some dark ages that haven't seen light in eleven years.

Eleven years.

That's how long she spent in that prison. That's how long her father kept her safe. That's how long this Kingdom has suffered. Her mother, the queen, died for this.

"And what am I supposed to do like this?" She questioned herself, feeling doubt cloud her mind. What can she do?

There was a sudden rumbling explosion that blew the whole bottom of the tower in flames. Metal and glass shards flew around as it subsided. A metal bar came swinging towards her, cutting and whistling through the air until it came in ringing contact with the chains on her limbs, shattering it and causing her to fall. Lucy, on reflex, grabbed the chains before she fell farther and noticed a figure emerging from the fire below her.

Natsu, Gajeel, and the others, including Jellal walked out of the cellar room that was now engulfed in flames and eyed their surrounds, as if they were looking for something. Lucy nearly cried out in relief seeing them alive and here. But the darkened expression shading Natsu's features caused her breath to hitch as she watched him take on last look around before they took off running towards the exit doors. But as if he felt her eyes on him, Natsu caught her gaze and froze in his steps.

"LUCY!" He shouted.

Natsu made a move to run towards her, but a pair of doors beside them were kicked open, and in flooded some Kingdom soldiers with armed weapons. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his sword from his side and flipped it over to where the end of the blade was in his hands. Taking a step forward, he reeled the weapon back and threw it towards her before running out the doors, the soldiers following after them.

Lucy watched with widen eyes as the sword came flinging towards her and came with shuttering contact with the chains she was currently tangled in. They shattered upon impact and released her from their hold. Lucy landed on her knees on one of the gears that eased her to the ground. Relief washing over her body, she made a move to run for the doors Natsu and the others just exited, but an end of a blade stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, _Princess_?" The man said. His clothing was torn and burned greatly in multiple places, including some burns and opened wounds alone his face and hands. Lucy noted he must have been involved in the explosion. The man pointed his blade towards her neck, "Now, I end you here."

Lucy snapped her eyes over to the staircase to the side of her before running for it. Jose chased after her in irritation, swinging his sword up and down. The stairs wrapped around the walls of the tower and went all the way to the top—the roof, Lucy thought. Currently, the whole bottom of the tower was in flames, so the going to the top was her only option since the exit is blocked by fire now. She'll have to figure a way out to the others later.

"Hold still!" Jose hollered, swinging his sword down, aiming for her shoulder. Lucy spun around in fear and held her arms up protectively. The end of his sword came in contact with the cuffs that were still around her wrist, blocking the attack. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief before climbing higher up the stairs, Jose followed quickly behind her.

"You killed my mother!" Lucy yelled, ducking from his sword once again. Honestly, her body was moving on its own, she was just focusing on getting up these stairs. That, or this man didn't know how to use a sword.

"And _ruined_ your father." Jose taunted. He swung his weapon towards her again, which she ducked from, causing it to come in contact with the wall. With a snicker coming from his lips that sent deep shivers rolling up her skin, Lucy tried to pick up her pace while Jose followed closely behind her.

* * *

Natsu swung his fist up toward one of the men, nailing him beside the head and knocking him down. He brought his knee up into another man's gut and jabbed his elbow in his neck, knocking him out cold at his feet. Gray and Gajeel were in similar situations beside him. The three of them were trying to handle these groups of soldiers that were attacking them. Erza, Jellal, and the other girls were also fighting, doing a number on these men at ease. Sure they had the magic and skill, but they had the numbers.

Every time they managed to rid a group of them, more of them would come flooding into the fight. There must have been hundreds of them, and he knew that the seven of them couldn't go on like this on their own forever, but what else can they do? They had to keep fighting, that's what.

"NATSU!" He froze at the voice that entered his ears, and whirled around to the blue exceed that was flying towards him at full speed..

"Happy?" Natsu grinned as the weight of the feline pressed against his shoulder, but it dropped upon seeing the approaching figures running towards them in the distance. It took him a moment to comprehend what it was. And once he did, a wide smile spread across his features at the sight of the Guild coming in to support them. Happy must have gone back and informed everyone at the Guild on what happen. In a matter of seconds, Fairy Tail had closed in on the Kingdom soldiers. Mirajane and Erza teamed up (which he would usually cringe at).

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray questioned as he froze on the men to the ground.

"Happy said a man named Jellal sent him, saying you guys were captured." Mirajane answered him. She was currently in her Satan Soul form and hovering over the ground, using the heel of her shoe and jamming it into the back of her victim before swinging to the next.

"Jellal?" Erza echoed, looking over to the man in question, "You sent for them?"

"All part of the plan." Jellal grinned.

"What plan?" Erza asked.

"None of you fucking fairies listened to anythin' I said, did you?!" Gajeel hollered. He told them _clearly_ that the general of the Kingdom was on their side and both them formed a plan. What is so hard about remembering that?

"Then we actually have some ground here, thanks to our Guild mates." Gray grinned, placing his hands on his hips. He became oblivious to what was happening around him, and especially what was coming towards him from behind, "With them here, we may actually—"

"GRAY!"

At the sounds of Juvia's scream, the raven-haired male whirled around in time to see the soldier that as coming at him full speed, aiming his weapon out in front of him. But by the time he would have reacted enough to fight and block it, it would have been too late. But Juvia had already made her move. Jumping out in front of him with her arms spread wide, she took the blow to her stomach that sent her grinding back on her feet. The man's sword impaled her flesh from one end to another.

Gray felt his very core freeze at the sight of her taking the attack for him. Blood dripped slowly from her lips as she kicked the man down and dropped to her knees. Gray quickly grabbed her back as she pulled the sword from her abdomen and coughed.

"Ju—Juvia. . !"

Guild members stopped what they were doing in shock, seeing their fellow water mage in such conditions, but it didn't last long. The soldiers didn't allow them a moment of piece before they started firing and attacking them once again, only allowing them a glance at the ice and water mages before they were pulled back into their fights.

"Gray is . . . unharmed?" Juvia asked, her voice trembling at each word.

Cursing bitterly under his breath, Gray carefully slipped his hands under her knees and around her shoulders and plucked her gently off the ground. He needed to get her away from here; she is too injured to fight. A few men tried to interfere, but were blocked by Erza and Natsu who sent him a worried look. He sent them a nod and set Juvia down in a safe patch of area were the commotion was just noise. Her blood stained his torso and arms and he desperately pressed his hands to the gapping whole on her stomach to willing effort to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit. . Juvia, you shouldn't have done that. You really shouldn't have. ." Gray ripped the ends of her dress and used the fabric to wrap around her since they had no aids at the moment.

"Juvia. ." He paused when she spoke up, "Juvia will. . protect Fairy Tail. . that's what Juvia thought. . when she first joined." Gray, still pressing some pressure to her wound watched her intensely. He knew her Guild was destroyed and all the members in it were imprisoned. So he can understand that she wouldn't want to go through that again with Fairy Tail.

"Well you did," Gray nodded, looking over her limped form with many emotions that were swelling in his chest, "And you protected me. ."

"Juvia loves. . Gray." Juvia whispered. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she swallowed hard as her dulling eyes kept their gaze to the darkening sky. "Juvia loves him . . very much and she wishes. . he would also. . would also lov—" Her words became lost at her lips as a slight pressure was pressed to them. Gray pressed his lips to hers and hovered over her shaking frame with his eyes squeezed shut. When he parted from her, he buried his face in the nap of her neck and inhaled.

"I love you too. . okay?" He whispered, "I love you too." He really does.

More tears slipped down her pale and slightly flushed cheeks as a weak smile twitched at her lips, "Juvia is. . happy." She mumbled, turning her head the best she could with the little strength she had and pressing her nose to Gray's hair, "Happy. ."

"Me too. ." Gray murmured. The bleeding coming from her abdomen had stopped, thankfully and much to his relief. But his panic is still towards the amount of blood and damage she lost and took. They fell into a silence, and the sounds of her breathing, deadly shallow and slow, was all he could hear before her quiet voice sounded again.

"Gr—Gray. . Juvia can't. . . feel any. .thing." Her words cut into him like ice, and soon found himself trembling and fighting to find his voice. His eyes squeezed shut as he pulled her into his chest, cradling her head in his arms.

"Just close your eyes." He murmured forcibly. His failed him and cracked as he bit his lip to hold in the sobs that were threatening to erupt from his throat. Juvia did as she was told and allowed her eyes to slowly drop. And as she did, Gray wasn't sure if the drops of liquid that dripped down on her still features were the coat of rain that suddenly started pouring around them, or the tears he was shedding.

It is a terrible day for rain, wasn't it?

* * *

Lucy finally made it to the top of the stairs and reached her hand out to grab the doorknob that lead to the top of the tower. She felt a hand come up and grip the ends of her hair and yank her back. She let out a scream of pain as she was thrown down to the steps. Her back came in painful contact with the corner of the step, but she urged herself to look up. Jose had raised his sword, she noticed in time and rolled from its aim and quickly opened the door and ran, slamming it just behind her. She backed away from it, slowly at first, before she ran the ends of the roof and looked over, looking left and right for a way down. She caught eyes of the battle happening below her. More of Fairy Tail's Guild members had shown up to fight alongside them, and it brought a smile to her face

The rain was falling around her, wetting the ground she stood on and making it slightly difficult for her to stand but she managed. She heard the door swung and slam open behind her, and Jose came stepping out onto the roof with her. His face still held that shuttering smirk that shook her to the core. Lucy then realized the mistake she had made; there was no way down from here other than the way they came, and the bottom of the tower had already begun collapsing.

Just as if the Gods were on her side, Jose—quite dramatically—slipped on his footing and lost his balance. The fall sent him to his knees, and Lucy turned back around, and luckily, she spotted a latter that extended down the length of the building. Sighing a breath of relief, she made a move to go towards it, but the sudden rumbling and shifting the tower's movements made as he collapsed from the bottom, up, stopped her. Jose was back on his feet in an instant, seeing his chance at her being stalled. With wide smirk, he lunged forward with the blade of his sword out in front of him, and with a sickening cry, the metal found its way into Lucy's skin—impaling her just below her rip.

"Goodbye, Princess Lucy." Jose ripped his sword out and allowed her to fall. "This Kingdom . . . is mine."

And as she fell, time seemed to stop for everyone who was watching her—slowing down as humanly possible. Like a star losing its life and burning out, all eyes on the field watched as the blonde fell from the top of the tower towards the ground at a heart racking rate. The rain started pouring harder as Horologium's slowly fell with her; even the attacking soldiers stopped and watched.

"No way. ." Levy's voice cut through the piercing silence as she watched, "When his star falls. ." Her hand slowly rose to her mouth in disbelief as she stared in awe.

"LUCCYY!" Natsu shouted among everyone, ripping his way through the beings of people. He ran towards her like he's never ran before, but he just seemed to not run fast enough. His blood was boiling through his veins as he watched her fall.


	13. Let It Burn

a/n: things were going so smoothly at the beginning of this chapter for me, but towards the end of it i had a block but i kept going, so i'm sorry if things look wrong. ALSO i'm sorry it took longer to post this than i expected, my computer totally died and i had to restart.

P.S next chapter may be the final. Thank you everyone! u v u

P.S.S i suck at action scenes forgive me, and i had forgotten what type of magic jellal and jose (if that was his name? i suck) used, but i didn't look it up. so there will be editing!

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter Thirteen

.

His arms circled around her falling form tightly as her frame collided into his. A grunt rolled from his lips as he dug his heels into the charred gravel to bring his movements to a stop before quickly spinning and fleeting from the collapsing tower. Horologium screamed at every story that broke and fell, leaving a loud ring of dying bells to fill the air. Natsu tightened his grip on the woman in his arms, much like he did from the collapsing prison he saved her from. Her head was cradled into the nap of his neck with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders and arm with her legs curled up into her fatal position. She was limp, but he can hear her breathes and soft moans of pain that escaped her little parted lips. They were ragged but it was a sign he needed.

"Lucy!" Erza and the others came running up as Natsu gently laid her down, carful not pain her more than she already was. He hovered above her, keeping his steady gaze on her closed eyelids with his arms on either side of her head. He ignored the filthy laughter coming from the man whose sword was coated in blood—her blood. The mage felt his blood flare in deep emotions and squeezed his shut and closed his fingers around the soil on the ground. They opened again and from the corner of his gaze he saw Gray, arms wrapped around the woman who lay silently in his lap. The two men made eye contact and he then knew. Their positions were similar, but still different. He can hear Juvia's heart and shallow breathes and can see the slightly movements her fingers made—something Gray didn't have the sense to notice. And Natsu can also see the pain in his best-friends eyes. Looking back down to the blonde below him, he noticed her eyes were slit open—pain filled, dulling.

Mirajane and Wendy dropped to their knees beside him, but Natsu made no move to allow them to take her. Her wound, forsakenly deep, needed to be tended and he knew that. Just not yet. The scent of her blood stung his nose and he let his eyes wonder down to the golden mark that adored her pale wrist. He grabbed it lightly and traced he thumb over it, watching it as he flared with light for a small moment before it was lost.

Lucy watched him, breathless as warmth washed over both them at the touch of it. And Natsu watched her eyes drop as her energy wouldn't allow her to keep them open any longer. The girls hesitantly moved in and moved Lucy's form out from under him to aid her. Natsu remained there in the same position for a few passing moments before he moved his way up to his feet.

"What did I tell you boy?" Jose smirked. Natsu glared sharply at the man from over his shoulder as he slowly moved his body around to face him. His hands tightened in fist, his eyes fell to the man's sword that was being held with little skill by the hilt. The fresh coat of blood dripped thickly from the end, forming a shallow puddle at the male's foot.

_Disgusting_, Natsu grit his teeth and grinded as his eyes trailed back up to the Kings expression—crazed ridden and twisted. Innocent blood drenched this man's hands—Lucy's blood, the most innocent there is. Just that single thought made his insides boil from the pit of his stomach, but he resisted the ache his limbs were giving him and refrained from combusting there. His skin was rolling in rapid heat waves and slowly—if anyone was close enough to see, but everyone had distanced themselves from them by now—steam began forming from the surface of skin, escaping his pores and emitting into the air around him.

Jose's smirk widen as he lifted his sword and pointed the end towards him, "Are you challenging me?" He must have noticed the darkened look he was receiving, noted. Clutched fist, tensed muscles, the air temperature rising. . it was pretty obvious. "It's a bit unfair, don't you think? For me to fight on fair grounds with a dragon would take an enormous amount of skilled magic. And all I have is this sword."

_Bullshit_, Natsu noticed the mock in the man's tone and the sarcastic, smart-ass lanced in it. "Unfair, you say?" Natsu said, his tone low and flat. One look around the grounds, one look at his comrades that were fighting hard, one outlook on the past years of suffering and hiding and he says it would be 'unfair'? "Tell me, is that crown crooked on that head of yours?" Natsu asked, "You take our land, kill people, destroy our Guilds—our homes. . cause suffering for my friends and take away what we live for. ." He stepped closer to the end of the sword and looked the man dead in the eye, "And hurt Lucy! And you're saying this would be unfair?!" His voice rose.

"Are you saying. . that didn't _kill_ her?" Jose said, still smirking. This caused a growl to erupt loudly in his throat as he stepped closer. His and came up and gripped the hilt of the sword that was in Jose's hands and came eye to eye to him. Jose made no move to back away from Natsu's heating form. Instead, he returned the dark gaze, "Jellal," He voiced, making all heads snap to the blue-haired man that was standing affair from the scene, "Go ahead."

Natsu's brows furrowed as he snapped his head around to face the said man, who stood beside Erza with a gun his hands pointed upward.

"Je—Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed. Her hands clamped around her own weapon and she backed up in a stance and hesitantly held it towards him. Her confusion showed thoroughly on her features like the rest of them. Had what he told them been a lie?

"No need." Jellal narrowed his gaze before he pulled the trigger. The dart fired from the gun and whistled through the air, spinning to add speed before flaring passed Jose's temple and taking the man by shock, "Tch, I missed." Jellal gritted as he re-aimed his firing point with a hint of grin of his own playing on his lips. Erza and everyone lowered their guard down and relaxed.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Jose ripped out his own hand held gun and looked to Natsu with testing eyes before he held up. But it wasn't pointed at him, no, it was directed behind him. Realization dawned on him on what this crazed King was going to do.

He was aiming for Lucy.

Lucy was down and nearly out of energy, and knowing the effect these darts had on him and the others, the acid could kill her in her condition. Jose's finger twitched and irked him. Natsu lung forward and moved the gun the exact moment it was fired. The target for the dart was moved and hit one of the soldiers instead and Jose cried out as Natsu's fist collided into his gut and making him hurl forward in pain. Natsu's grip was still strong on the man's arm, and the angle it was turned in made a yell of pain come from Jose's mouth. The satisfying sound of a bone cracking entered his ears as he brought his leg up and kicked the man down.

"You will not be hurting her anymore as long as I'm here." Natsu glowered. He stepped back a step and allowed the man to stand to his feet. Jose held his left arm and glared at him, gritting his teeth loudly as he wobbled on his weight. Blood trickled down his broken arm and to the ground below them, and it was obvious he was in pain.

In a swift movement of his free arm, he singled the soldiers on their move. They tilted their weapons forward and ran passed them at ragged speed, but Natsu knew he didn't have to worry. He let them run passed and didn't even bother to twitch an interest in the fights they have. His attention is on Jose—the man who tried to take the life of Lucy. He hurt her and ruined her life. And he will be sure to make him pay.

Around them, his comrades and Guild mates got engaged in their own battles as he moved to continue his. The filthy smirk was make on Jose's face the instant Natsu moved towards him, "For years I've wanted to see the power of the fire dragon! How excited I get to see it first-hand." He swung his sword up and Natsu dodged, ducking under the man's arm and shooting up to where the top of his head came in contact with the bottom on the man's jaw.

Natsu studied the crazed Kings movements, taking notice of how sluggish he was and unskilled he fought. And besides the broken arm, this man is broken in more places than one. He was crazy, yes, must have driven himself crazy over the years he held that thrown and ran this Kingdom. Which would also explain the condition the previous King state of mind was in. He was crazy, sloppy, and unskilled—but dangerous.

"You have an interest in dragons, huh?" Natsu said, "Is that why you have been hunting us down? Bastard."

"Because I know one of one of the breeds has the power to ruin my plans," Jose explained, "It's read in the prophecy and old scripts that a dragon-slayer can be the most powerful overall—even been known to slay God-slayers in the past. That kind of power is exciting."

"So exciting you're willing to risk your very life to experience it?" Natsu asked in a flat tone, "Because didn't I tell you, King? That if you touched Lucy I would kill you!" A flamed fisted hand came around and striked the man in the face, sending him with a powerful force to the ground but Natsu left him no breathing moment to redeem himself. He grabbed the man's shoulders and pinned him down as the hot air around them began to swirl and blister him. And for first time since they made contact, a look of fear washed over the Kings face as he felt his skin charring and burning under Natsu's iron grip. The ground rumbled under his feet as his body was engulfed in flames, soon causing the fabric of Jose's clothing to catch fire before he too was in engulfed in the blistering heat.

Natsu recalled the moment he first laid eyes on Lucy in that prison, about to be hung to her own death and would have if he hadn't made it in time. He recalled the moment he saw her walk into the Guild for the first time, the wonder and light that dangling in her eyes at the very sight of it. He remembers how her expression lit up when the topic of dragons was brought up between them that night and how she cried when Leo had him pinned. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be locked up most of her life for the disgusting benefit of this disgrace beneath him. What kind of life is that? That's barely one at all!

He remembers it all clearly. He had heard her screams for help. And the thought of her getting hurt or losing her life makes him furious.

* * *

Lucy's eyes cracked open slightly as the stinging pain in her abdomen forced her conscious. She can hear the clashing of metal and weapons all around her, letting her know that she hasn't been out for long. Levy was to the right of her with Juvia's motionless form beside her. The rain still poured heavily around them, but that seemed to not stop anyone from their fighting. She can see Erza and Gray fighting in the crowds, taking down soldiers one by one the best they could. Gajeel was in front of Levy and them, blocking any of the men that tried to make their way through. Her eyes fell on the mass of fire that was coming from the far side of the field, and her eyes widen.

"Natsu—!" She suddenly shot up upon realizing he was in the middle of it, startling those who were around her. Her arms swung to her rips where her wound was and whimpered in pain. Though she ignored it and the desperate protests of the others and tried to stand, but she held down. With little effort, Levy pulled her back down in a sitting position and held her there. Lucy swallowed thickly, looking back up to Natsu. In his hands were the King—Jose and they were both engulfed in flames, and that's what's irking her. Her chest was thumping widely out of fear. Just _how much_ did she miss?

"Juvia!" Levy's sudden yelp caught Lucy's attention, and brought it to the water-mage that was stirring beside them, "Juvia?" Levy moved around to where she was able to lift the woman's head and set it in her lap, carful not hurt her.

"Where is. . Gray?" Juvia asked, voice hoarse and small. "Juvia wants. ."

"Gray is fine." Levy nodded, "Both you don't move! You're too injured to get involved."

Lucy trailed her eyes back over to Natsu, allowing them to widen again. Was he the one doing this? She can feel the heat from where she sat that was emitting from the mass of flames he was standing in, and yet he seemed unfazed. The King, on the other hand, was yelling out in pain from what she can make out over the noise. She watched as the flames flickered and subsided until they were completely gone until only Natsu stood with the King in his grip. The man thrashed and kicked, trying to free himself from the grip, but it was useless.

It was then it sounded, loud and clear—vibrated and shook the air around everyone violently. The fights subsided as a powerful heat of wind washed over them causing gravel and sand to trail with it. Lucy watched in amazement as the ground below him grumbled as whips of fire lashed out around him.

And it was then she realized she has seen this before, and heard this familiar cry. That day at the prison when Natsu saved her, lashed out on the guards just to prevent her from being hung. Is this his magic?

"Dragon slayer. ." She murmured as the cry subsided and died down, leaving the grounds in a stunned silence as the King fell. When Natsu told her he seen a dragon before, he had meant it. He was raised by one. And from what she had just heard and seen, there was no mistaking it.

Natsu is the Fire Dragon slayer.

Moments passed and her eyes remained in the heaving male who stood over the limp form of the King, and she hadn't realized the fighting around them had started up again in her daze. It was just something Lucy couldn't unseen—the power she just seen—the power she just _heard_. She moved her way to her knees in effort to stand to her feet with the little energy she has left, using Levy's hand as leverage and balance as the girl stood up with her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I forgot just how powerful Natsu is. ." Levy muttered in amazement.

Lucy nodded in agreement, even though this was her first time witnessing first hand. She looked over to the Guild mates that were still engaged with the soldiers who seemed to be aimlessly attacking at this point since their King was just defeated right in front of them. They're beliefs of a magic-less Kingdom were at stack, so they were still fighting against us. Lucy them looked down to the keys that were dangling off her waist and held her breath as she unclipped them and held them in the palm of her hands.

If she could help in any way, this was the moment. But if she were to be correct, the last time she practiced as a mage was when she was a child and not to mention the lack of energy she has.

But if she could just summon one .

Just one.

Would it help them?

"Lucy?" Levy questioned, watching her unclip a key from the chain and hold it between her fingers. Lucy reattached the chain to her waist before taking in a deep breath and holding the key out in front of her. They were fighting for their lives back and for the sake of their friends, for her. She has to try!

"Open the Gate of . . ," She paused for a brief moment and tried to recall her learnings from years ago as to how to summon a spirit. Her eyes squeezed shut and her brows furrowed for a moment before she reopened them, "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab!" She shouted, moving her arm around her and causing Levy to stiffen and catching the attention of the others around her as the key began to glow. It was a golden key and will for sure take a lot out of her, more than she has lost already. But she can't stop now! "Cancer!"

There's was loud ring before a flash of light that enveloped her before man was kneeling in the middle of them, "What can I do you for? –ebi" The man said in a calm, cool tone. On his back are what seem to be six crab legs and cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers through his hair—much like a crab, really.

Lucy's knees buckled between her and she fell to a kneeling position to the ground. Levy was by her in an instant and wrapping her arm around her for support. Both girls had their eyes locked on her summoning in a amazement, one slack-jawed and the other trying to process what she had actually managed to do. Her body now felt weaker, much weaker than before. Her arms were now trembling as well as her legs and she was struggling to keep her head up. So this is what it feels like to be low on magic?

"C—Cancer ," She said in a breathless tone, trying to gesture to the men that were attacking them with her arm, but could barely lift it. Luckily, he seemed to know what she was trying to show him. At such a great speed, one she or anyone else could catch, Cancer was through the battlefield and cutting the ends off the weapons the soldiers had been using, leaving them defenceless and vulnerable against the mages. One bye one, each man dropped his or her weapon and backed away. Lucy smiled in relief, "Thank you." The summoned man gave her nod before he faded away in front of her, and it was then she felt no need or strength to keep herself up. Lucy felt herself falling back into Levy who laid her down on the ground and stood to her feet. There were some voices and cheering, and she was certain people were also talking to her—what they were saying, she can't really find the energy to focus on it to comprehend.

The rock ground was cold against her exposed flesh, but she welcomed it as she closed her eyes and sighed. But it wasn't long that she felt a hand come up and cup the back of her neck while another lifted her off the ground and into a warm embrace. Her senses made out the scent of ash and smoke before she heard a sigh come from her holders lips and into her ear.

"Good job, Lucy." Immediately the voice was recognized as Natsu's and she melted in his hold and dropped her head against his chest. "Rest up, you're gonna need it." She felt him shifting and adjusting her in his arms to where her hands were folded around his neck and her knees where over his arm and against her chest, comfortably. Her wound was against his torso, and the warmth he was giving off was easing.

"Thank you. . Natsu."


End file.
